Recueils de One Shot
by Fics-Of-Yume
Summary: One Shot demandés par des fans... Entre des personnages inventés et ceux d'Inazuma Eleven! Lemon, Tragedy, Happy End, etc...
1. Chapter 1

_**Si on n'a pas besoin de Fubuki Shirou...**_  
_**Si on n'a pas besoin de Fubuki Atsuya...**_  
_**Alors, à quoi je sers?!**_

_

Allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, le jeune Shirou Fubuki, le cadet de la famille Fubuki, semblait dormir. À ces côtés, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux bleus l'observait tristement.

"Fubuki... Quand te réveilleras-tu?"

Puis, la porte située derrière la jeune fille s'ouvrit brusquement, et un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus passa le seuil de la porte et se mit à crier.

"- ON VA TOUS MOURIR!"

Les docteurs accoururent vers l'hystérique et l'emportèrent dans une salle. Une infirmière vint à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

"- excusez-nous du dérangement, mademoiselle. C'était Suzuno Fuusuke, un patient atteint de schizophrénie."

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, sous le regard de la bleutée. Il y avait vraiment des malades dans ces hôpitaux... Logique en même temps!

******

Partout, nul part, au loin, à côté, lui... Tout était noir. Il ne voyait rien. Il ne savait même pas où il était... Ces seuls souvenirs, ils étaient flous.

Flash Back.

C'était le premier match opposant l'équipe de Genesis, l'équipe la plus forte de l'Alius Academy, à l'équipe de Raimon. Fubuki, lui, était sur le terrain. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contrôler l'esprit de son frère qui voulait prendre le dessus sur lui-même. Ils étaient en train de perdre, 20 à 0. Pendant tout ce temps là, Shirou avait essayé de marquer sans l'aide de son frère, mais sans succès. Il commençait à devenir dépendant de lui, en quelque sorte. Son rôle était celui d'attaquant, n'est-ce-pas? Alors les autres devaient se débrouiller pour lui passer le ballon et pour qu'il marque.

Mais c'est lorsque son frère l'eut mis dans le doute que ça a dérapé. Lorsqu'il a imaginé ses camarades réclamer l'aide d'Atsuya, il a commencé à délirer. Après avoir fait son débat intérieur, et que le capitaine de l'équipe de Genesis eut frappé la balle avec sa super technique, il courut vers la balle en criant pour la dévier, ce qui le plongea dans une sorte de coma. Qu'est-ce-qui lui avait pris? Peut-être voulait-il qu'on le remarque lui, pour ses propres qualités, et pas celles de son frère.

Fin Du Flash Back.

La jeune fille présente à ces côtés se nommait Tsuchito. Elle était manageuse de l'équipe de Raimon, et elle détestait jouer au football. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son ami, et cela depuis que le coach lui avait annoncé le passé de l'attaquant. Lorsqu'elle était seule à son chevet (c'est-à-dire, presque tout le temps.), elle essayait de lui parler et d'imaginer ses réponses. Elle n'avait que ça à faire, et cela la divertissait. Elle se disait que si il entendait vraiment ce qu'elle lui disait, elle était dans la pure merde!

Quelques fois, elle chantonnait des chansons entendues par ici et par là. Elle essayait vraiment de communiquer avec lui, mais aucune réponse de sa part. Elle se trouvait vraiment conne, à espérer qu'il se réveille, juste pour elle...

*******

Il entendait des choses, quelque fois. C'était inaudible, similaire à un murmure, mais il les entendait quand même. Cette voix l'apaisait. Il ne se sentait plus seul lorsqu'il l'entendait.  
Mais ce qui le perturbait, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à deviner qui lui parlait. Il se surprenait même à lui répondre, c'était amusant dans un sens. C'était une sorte de communication avec "le proche au-delà".

Puis les jours passèrent, il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette voix qui le rassurait. Inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il était tombé amoureux de "la voix". Mais il devait bien se réveiller, un jour, et affronter la dure réalité. Pourtant, plus il persistait dans le noir et plus il lui semblait qu'il devenait faible.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à faire le vide dans sa tête, il eut une sorte de rêve prémonitoire. C'était bizarre, mais cela semblait réel.

Rêve prémonitoire.

Le capitaine de l'équipe était apparemment en train de lire à son équipe l'un des cahiers de son grand-père.

- coeur 1 : Ne jamais s'avouer vaincu quoi qu'il advienne, avoir du cran.  
- coeur 2 : Ne jamais avoir peur de l'adversaire aussi fort soit-il, ne jamais reculer.  
- coeur 3 : Protéger tout ce qui nous est le plus cher au monde, générosité sans limite.  
- coeur 4 : Toujours avoir confiance en ses coéquipiers, confiance absolue.  
- coeur 5 : Ne pas se laisser affecter par des circonstances préjudiciables, clame olympien.  
- coeur 6 : Avoir la force de percevoir la vérité cachée, vision pénétrante.  
- coeur 7 : Avoir la force de pardonner les erreurs d'autrui, force du pardon.  
- coeur 8 : Savoir comprendre la joie et la tristesse d'autrui, larmes de compréhension.  
- coeur 9 : Garder en tête que seuls réussissent ceux qui ont de grands rêves, rêve infini.  
- coeur 10 : Toujours croire en soi et en sa force, confiance inébranlable en soi.  
- coeur 11 : Ne jamais s'éteindre pour ne jamais tomber, orgueil du guerrier.

Fin du rêve prémonitoire.

Oui, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ce rêve. Certaines personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas y étaient, ou celles qui étaient parties. Mais il y avait autre chose. Ce quelque chose l'avait touché au plus profond de lui. Le coeur n°7...

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait pensé à la mauvaise chose, la chose pour laquelle il était dans cette partie sombre de son esprit, de son cerveau. Non, en vérité, il ne pouvait pas se pardonner de ne pas être parfait.

"Ta faiblesse et ta force font ce que tu es..."

Cette phrase... C'était cette voix. Que voulait-elle dire? Pouvait-elle sentir ce qu'il traversait? Comprenait-elle qu'il était en mauvaise posture? Il vit, soudainement, une sorte de lumière. Ce n'était plus aussi sombre qu'avant. "Je suis ce que je suis..? Oui, je suis Fubuki Shirou, l'attaquant vedette de Raimon!"

À partir de maintenant, il eut un autre regard sur lui-même. Un autre regard sur Fubuki Shirou.

**********

La jeune fille entendait de plus en plus le cardiogramme, c'était bizarre. Soudain, deux infirmière débarquèrent dans la chambre, et jetèrent presque dehors Tsuchito qui ronchonnait. Depuis quand on était si impolis avec les gens? Elle s'assit sur un banc, en face de la chambre, en soupirant. Que se passait-il? Était-ce un signe que le cardiogramme s'affole comme cela?

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, une des infirmières sortit de la chambre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se leva d'un bond et alla dans sa direction, mais lorsqu'elle la vit, elle commença à crier.

"- Pas le temps, pas le temps! Je suis tout le temps débordée! Ils peuvent pas se passer de moi!"

Puis elle partit presque en courant, dans le couloir peint uniquement en blanc. La jeune fille aux yeux bleus pensa qu'il y avait vraiment des malades dans cet hôpital, mêle chez les infirmières. Elle rentra donc dans la chambre, en bousculant au passage la deuxième infirmière qui sortait. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le malade, elle ouvrit la bouche en grand sur le coup de la surprise, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Salut Tsu'! Déclara Fubuki, assis sur son lit.

Puis, après son -gros- bug d'environ 2 minutes et 30 secondes, elle eut un déclic.

"- Fubuki?! C'est toi?  
- Non non, c'est pas moi. Déclara-t-il en rigolant.  
- Je me disais aussi..."

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais il se leva d'un coup et la retint par la manche.

"- Je plaisantais...  
- Mais je sais! Répondit-elle en rigolant."

Il se rassit donc en soupirant tandis que la jeune fille se posa sur la chaise située devant le lit.

"- Dis... C'était toi qui est restée avec moi, pendant tout ce temps?"

Elle hocha la tête et elle lui demanda pourquoi il lui demandait cela. Il rougit légèrement avant de tourner son regard vers le mur de droite.

"- p-pour rien!"

Elle haussa les épaule, échappant au passage un "ok". Le jeune homme retourna la tête vers elle.

"- Dis-moi... Si je te disais que... J'étais... Amoureux, tu dirais quoi?"

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tomba presque de sa chaise et le regarda avec étonnement.

"- ouah... Tu m'aurais jamais dis ça avant!"

Il lui sourit et se leva de son lit, pour ensuite ouvrir la fenêtre.

"- Disons que... J'ai pris un autre regard sur moi-même.  
- Comment ça?"

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, tandis qu'elle détournait le regard.

"- Tu sais, la fille d'ont je suis tombé amoureux, elle est vraiment géniale.  
- Contente pour toi alors..."

Oui, au fond d'elle-même, elle était heureuse pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être triste.

"- Cette fille, elle s'appelle Tsuchito."

La jeune fille se retourna vivement vers lui et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. C'était une blague? Non, il n'était pas du genre à blaguer. Il avait toujours eu du succès avec les filles, de toute manière, alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi elle? Elle ne comprenait pas... L'avait-il entendu lorsqu'il était dans le "coma"?

"- m-moi?  
- Bah je connais pas d'autres filles qui s'appellent comme ça.  
- M-Mais tu peux pas m'aimer!  
- Et pourquoi?  
- b-bah...  
- Bah voilà. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Elle se mit à sourire bêtement, "sourire baka attitude", et elle déclara :

"- Moi aussi, je t'aime!"


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un jour d'été. Suzuno était sur le point de sortir, mais il heurta au passage une brune aux yeux bleus qu'il connaissait très bien.

"- Où tu vas comme ça?! Fit-elle.  
- Ça te regarde?  
- Bah oui! Les autres sont tous partis, on est donc que tout les deux."

Le dernier bout de la phrase d'Heather résonnait dans sa tête, tellement qu'il commença à penser à des choses perverses. Il secoua sa tête et lui tourna le dos.

"- J-Je suis fatigué, je vais dormir!  
- Ah... Bon, d'accord."

Il monta dans sa chambre et se mit dans ses couvertures. Oui, il était fatigué rien que d'y penser... C'est sur ces mots là qu'il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla dix minutes plus tard à cause d'un contact avec quelque chose de chaud. Il fronça les sourcils et mit quelques secondes à ouvrir les yeux.

"- Alors, on s'endort?  
- Heather?! Tu fous quoi dans mon lit?!  
- Oh, je suis que de passage..."

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Oui, elle souriait beaucoup trop, mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle était CONTRE lui, et il ne sentait pas qu'elle avait un quelconque vêtement... Il se mit soudainement à rougir et il essaya de reculer.

"- Tu essayais de faire quoi au juste?!  
- À ton avis..?"

/!\ LEMON! /!\

Elle se blottit contre lui, appuyant au passage sur son torse pour le faire allonger. Il se laissa faire, surprenant non? Lorsqu'elle se mit sur lui, il vit que son hypothèse était juste : elle était nue. Il sentit quelque chose se raidir dans son pantalon, et son visage devint cramoisi. La jeune fille, ayant remarqué son érection, échappa un petit rire avant d'appuyer dessus avec son doigt. Il poussa un gémissement en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Elle voulait faire quoi..?

Soudainement, elle passa la main dans son short et commença à caresser sa verge, et un frisson de plaisir le parcouru. Ses doigt longs et fins lui procurait le plus grand bien. Pendant qu'il savourait le bien-être que la jeune fille lui procurait, elle avait déjà enlevé le T-Shirt du jeune homme ainsi que son short, le laissant donc en caleçon. Le jeune homme reprit soudainement ses esprits et fit basculer la jeune fille sur le côté, profitant ainsi de sa confusion pour se mettre au dessus d'elle et de l'embrasser fougueusement, tout en caressant ses courbes de ses mains froides.

Tout cela fut suivi d'un combat de langues entre leurs deux bouches, mélangeant ainsi leurs salives respectives. Soudain, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri. Il venait de mettre un doigt dans son vagin, et il commençait à la masser de l'intérieur. Heather balança sa tête en arrière et cria plus fort lorsqu'il inséra un deuxième doigt, et qu'il commença à faire de lents vas-et-viens.

Suzuno adorait ses petits gémissements, ils ne faisaient que l'exiter d'avantage. Il n'arrivait même plus à penser correctement, à être lucide. On aurait dit que son cerveau s'était déconnecté. La jeune fille, n'aimant pas être la soumise, se redressa et baissa d'un coup sec le dernier vêtement restant sur le garçon, exposant ainsi à l'air frai son érection. Elle le prit dans sa main droite et commença à tirer un peu dessus, faisant ainsi jouir le blanc aux yeux bleus.

"- Eh bien alors, on bande?  
- l-la ferme!"

Étant satisfaite de la réaction qu'elle procurait chez son amant, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains prit en bouche le membre dressé du jeune homme et commença à le caresser avec sa langue, augmentant au fur et à mesure le plaisir que ressentait Fuusuke. Elle se mit à balancer sa tête, à la faire tourner... Puis, le jeune homme éjacula dans sa bouche, tandis qu'elle hoqueta de surprise. Mais elle avala la semence du garçon, tout en levant la tête vers lui.

"- j'aurais pas cru que ça aurait été si rapide..."

Pour la faire taire, le jeune homme colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et se remit sur elle, lui faisant lâcher au passage un râlement. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être la soumise, mais vraiment pas. Il lui écarta soudainement les jambes, souleva son bassin tout en mettant ses genoux sur ses épaules et il inséra sa langue en elle. Surprise, elle poussa un cri suraigüe tout en haletant. Il la retirait, la remettait... Puis, lorsqu'il en eut assez, il reposa son bassin sur son lit et la pénétra brusquement.

Elle cria plus fort que d'habitude, et elle serra les dents tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela était si douloureux! Voyant qu'elle était au bord des larmes, Fuusuke la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, sûrement pour la détendre un peu plus. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les parois de son vagin se desserrer. Il commença à bouger légèrement son bassin, pour qu'elle s'habitue un peu mieux à sa présence en elle, et fit quelques lents vas-et-viens. La voyant suffoquer en prononçant son nom, il accéléra la cadence et leurs gémissements commencèrent à devenir synchronisés.

Plus il accélérait, plus elle prononçait son nom fort, il donnait alors quelques coups de bassins en même temps. Il adorait l'entendre jouir, cela lui créait une sorte de boule chaude dans son bas du ventre. C'est en ayant cette pensée qu'il éjacula en elle, tout en poussant un cri synchronisé avec la jeune fille. Il se retira et s'écroula à côté d'elle, la prenant au passage dans ses bras. Heather, elle, avait un petit filet de sperme qui s'écoulait sur sa jambe tremblotante. Elle se blottit contre lui, murmurant un "je t'aime, Fuusuke." avant de s'endormir.

"- Je t'aime aussi, baka."

Juste avant de s'endormir, il remonta les couvertures sur eux. Si quelqu'un les découvraient, valait mieux qu'ils ne les voient pas dénudés!

*******

"- Suzuno... Suzuno, réveille-toi!"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il était dans sa chambre, et bizarrement, il n'y avait pas Heather à ses côtés, et il n'y avait pas de traces de leur acte. Puis, il vit qu'il portait les affaires qu'il avait juste avant. Juste avant que Heather ne lui déclare ses sentiments, il était 15 heure 34, alors que maintenant, il était 13 heure 23! Il se releva donc, un peu dégoûté que cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Derrière la porte de la chambre de Suzuno, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus rigolait en rougissant. Puis, elle prit la direction de la cuisine, tout en tremblotant de la jambe...


	3. Chapter 3

Comme à son habitude, Hiroto était sur le toit de l'école, en train de boire son jus de pomme. Personne ne venait jamais ici, à croire qu'aucun élève ne savait que leurs établissement avait un toit! Le ciel était bleu, sans aucuns nuages, et quelques rayons de soleil venaient chatouiller la peau blanche du garçon. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter de sa chaleur, mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta. Il y avait une fille juste au dessus de lui. En la regardant de plus près, il devina qu'elle était dans sa classe car c'était la seule fille qui avait les cheveux roses clairs et les yeux violets. Elle avait de belles formes, et une taille moyenne, ce qui faisait qu'elle attirait beaucoup la gente masculine.

"- P-Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"

Il se redressa, visiblement surpris de l'avoir fixer si longtemps, et balbutia quelques excuses. La jeune fille lui sourit et se posa à côté de lui tout en s'étirant.

"- Pourquoi restes-tu toujours seul, ici?  
- Comment tu sais ça..?"

Adeliane Fey prit quelques rougeurs à l'entente de cette phrase, et bégaya quelques mots incompréhensibles en se grattant le haut du crâne.

"- j-je l'ai juste remarqué...  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi?  
- Bah je suis plutôt curieuse, en plus, tu es arrivé au milieu de l'année.  
- j'ai été renvoyé de mon ancien lycée.  
- P-Pourquoi?"

Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui prit soudainement le menton. La jeune fille, vraiment surprise de cette réaction, poussa un hoquet de surprise et plongea son regard violet dans celui émeraude du garçon.

"- Tout simplement car on m'a accusé d'avoir agressé une fille.  
- C-Comment ça?  
- Un ami à moi était amoureux d'elle, et comme elle était ma meilleure amie, j'ai refusé de l'aider. Il l'a très mal pris, il s'est donc déguisé et a essayé de la violer. Son nom était Nagumo Haruya."

Toujours le regard dans celui du garçon, la jeune fille se tut. Ah, l'amour... Elle était tellement tête en l'air qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il s'était mis au dessus d'elle, et qu'elle s'était retrouvée allongée.

"- T'es la première personne qui m'a parler depuis que je suis ici. Pourquoi?"

La jeune fille se mit soudainement à rougir. Pas à cause de leurs position, mais de sa question. C'était justement car elle l'admirait qu'elle avait voulu l'approcher.

Flash Back.

"- Adeliane, t'as vu le nouveau? Fit l'une de ses amies.  
- oui oui...  
- Laisse, elle est en train de le mater là!  
- Abby! N'importe quoi! Fit la concernée, aussi rouge que les cheveux du "nouveau".  
- Tu l'aimes, hein? Aller, on va le voir!  
- Mais non!"

Fin du Flash Back.

Oui, c'était sa meilleure amie, Abby Hide, qui l'avait poussée à aller le voir. Après trois mois, oui, mais elle y était arrivée! Elle se demandait bien quoi lui répondre, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées sur elle. En la voyant comme cela, Kiyama comprit de suite et rigola légèrement. Après tout, pourquoi pas?

Il se pencha vers elle et frôla ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller de ses rêveries. Elle sursauta en gloussant, tandis que le garçon au dessus d'elle l'embrassait. Elle était comme paralysée. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Avait-il deviné ses sentiments? Lorsque Hiroto demanda l'accès à sa bouche, elle arrêta de se poser des questions et le lui donna, c'est alors qu'une bataille de langues débuta. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, ils durent de séparer à cause du manque de sommeil. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges se redressa, visiblement à bout de souffle. Il avait ressentit quelque chose lorsqu'il l'avait touché... Était-ce du désir? Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais il savait une chose : elle était là, à accepter ses sentiments. Alors, pour cette bonne raison, il allait en profiter!

Il se sentit tirer vers le bas. Oui, la jeune fille en dessous de lui le tirait par la cravate, tout en rougissant.

"- Tu es sûre?  
- hm... Acquiesça-t-elle. "

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon, et il mit sa main sous son haut d'uniforme tout en l'embrassant. Elle y répondit doucement, et c'est en rougissant qu'elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Kiyama.

Flash Back.

"- Tu imagines, si lui aussi, il t'aime?  
- Arrête avec ça, Abby.  
- Allez quoi, t'as du succès avec les garçons, je vois pas pourquoi il ne tomberait pas sous ton charme!

Fin du Flash Back.

Soudain, le garçon enleva le haut de la fille tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis, la pluie commença à tomber et à tremper leurs vêtements. Il jura et se releva, ses habits étaient en train de se coller à sa peau blanche, le dérangeant fortement. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses pâles renfila son haut d'uniforme en rougissant et ils quittèrent le toit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en classe, tout le monde les fixaient. Ils s'assirent à côté de leurs amis respectifs (sauf pour Hiroto), leurs demandant ce qu'il y avait.

"- T'es pas au courant? Il parait que Suzuno vous a vu en train de... Enfin voilà quoi!  
- q-quoi?! Fit la nouvelle venue en rougissant.  
- bah alors, tu t'es fait le nouveau? Fit une fille, derrière elles.  
- Mais arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi!"

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas comment réagir, sortit de la classe en courant. Hiroto, la voyant ainsi, lui courut après.

"- Oh, regardez, son petit copain va la consoler! Fit une fille publique en rigolant.  
- t'arrête ouais? Fit Abby."

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à ses provocations et continua sa route dans les couloirs, cherchant désespérément Adeliane. Dans les toilettes, sur le toit, dans les classes, dans les coins entre les casiers... Il ne la trouvait pas. Puis, il la vit dehors, trempée jusqu'aux os. Il ouvrit les portes du bâtiment et courut vers elle, tandis qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

"- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? Tu vas être trempée!  
- Désolée... J'avais besoin de me rafraichir les idées..."

Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras, étant trempé lui aussi. Son visage prit une couleur pivoine mais elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire.

"- Je t'aime, Adeliane."


	4. Chapter 4

Elle fuyait, encore et encore plus. Oui, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle courrait dans la direction opposée, et ce depuis ce jour, cette journée où il l'avait rejeté.

Flash Back.

Cette allée de cerisiers sans fleurs, qui bordait le lycée de la ville d'Inazuma ; c'était à cet endroit précis qu'elle lui avait déclaré ses sentiment. Après tout, il l'avait énormément aidé depuis son arrivée dans cet établissement. Il l'avait aussi beaucoup défendu contre Natsumi Raimon, ainsi que Kino Aki et Otonashi Haruna, puis lorsque tout les élèves s'étaient retournés contre elle.

"- Goenji... Je... Je t'aime!"

Le jeune homme passa du blanc au rouge tomate, mais baissa la tête vers ses chaussures.

"- Excuse-moi, Aureily.. Mais je ne peux répondre à tes sentiments."

Pour la jeune fille, ce fut le choc. Venait-elle de perdre l'un des seuls amis qu'elle s'était fait ici? L'attaquant vedette de Raimon tourna le dos et partit, laissant ainsi seule Aureily qui tomba à genoux en pleurant. Avait-elle eut une hallucination, où Shuuya avait-il versé un larme..?

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle avait mal rien qu'en y pensant. Le blond platine avait pourtant essayé de lui parler de nombreuses fois, mais elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour l'éviter, en essuyant au passage les moqueries de ses camarades. Mais, il y avait aussi Shirou Fubuki. Son meilleur ami était en permanence là pour elle, et l'aidait toujours à fuir. Pour le moment, elle courait vers la forêt, toujours aidée du garçon aux cheveux blancs.

"- Tu ne l'attraperas plus, Shuuya, c'est finit. Déclara Fubuki d'un air las.  
- Laisse moi passer, "L'ange des neiges" pas si angélique que ça.  
- Que veux-tu dire? Fit-il en arquant un sourcil.  
- Je veux dire que c'est toi qui l'a frappé, en début d'année.*  
- Mais t'es totalement taré mon vieux! Quel intérêt j'aurai eu à lui faire ça?!  
- Hm... Natsumi peut-être?"

Il déclara ceci en haussant les épaules, ce qui eut le don d'énerver le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs/gris. Puis, profitant de ce moment d'inattention, il partit en direction de la forêt. Shirou, lui, était trop songeur pour remarquer cette fugue. Comment avait-il découvert son secret..?

Gouenji courait, il savait à peu près où elle était ; il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Oui, c'est ça, elle se dirigeait vers la lisière de la forêt, située juste à côté du local de football. Il regrettait de l'avoir rejeté, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix...

Flash Back.

"- Entre, Gouenji. Fit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains."

Il pénétra dans le bureau du proviseur, qui était devenu la "base" de sa fille. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle voulait à l'attaquant de feu, à par la concernée.

"- J'ai appris pour l'accident de ta petite soeur. Elle est dans le coma, c'est ça? Fit-elle en étouffant un rire.  
- Si tu m'as convoqué pour te moquer, je repars de suite. Déclara le garçon d'un ton à la fois détaché et irrité.  
- Non, non. Je veux juste te demander quelque chose que tu ne peux refuser."

Le joueur de football se raidit. Elle allait encore lui demander un truc louche?

"- Dis toujours.  
- Tu aimes Aureily... Hein?! Dit-elle d'un ton dur."

Il se raidit encore plus, et quelques rougeurs vinrent décorer son visage, d'habitude lassé. Cette réaction fit réagir la fille du directeur, tandis qu'il arquait un sourcil.

"- J'en étais sûre!"

Le silence régna à partir de cette phrase prononcée par la jeune fille, qui baissait la tête. Puis, après environ une minute, elle décida de le briser.

"- Tu sais.. Elle t'aime aussi. Continua-t-elle d'un ton monotone. Alors, je veux que tu la rejette dès qu'elle se déclara, je veux qu'elle te fuis!  
- Et pourquoi je ferais ça?!  
- Oh, c'est très simple. Je te rappelle que ta petite soeur est à l'hôpital... Ce serait dommage qu'elle meure dans son sommeil, non?! Répondit-elle presque en rigolant."

À l'entente de cette phrase, une grande colère monta en lui, et c'est en serrant les dents qu'il baissa la tête. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour arriver à ces fins...

"- ... C'est d'accord."

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il sortit sans dire un mot. Il se dirigea vers le local de football, pris un ballon, et déchaina sa colère dans ses tirs. Endou Mamoru, étant témoin de la scène où Gouenji était frustré, essayait de lui remonter le moral, en vint. Tout ce qu'il reçu, c'est une tornade de feu en pleine tronche.

Fin du Flash Back.

Mais pourquoi lui courait-il après, au juste..? Il ne saurait même pas expliquer la situation à son amie, et il ne savait pas comme il allait réagir devant elle. Et puis, Natsumi était-elle vraiment capable de faire ceci? Après tout, son nom est Raimon... Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il était tellement plongé dans ses songes qu'il heurta un arbre et tomba dans une côte, heurtant pierres, rochers, arbres, fougères, ronces, houx... Puis, il finit par rouler sur du plat, et resta sur le dos, immobile. Il venait de glisser sur... Quatre cent mètres environ. Son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, il n'avait même plus la force de bouger. Gouenji ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette descente...

Étant donné qu'il ne pouvait bouger, il se mit à regarder le ciel. Il était bleu, sans aucuns nuages, décoré des feuilles vertes des arbres aux alentours. Il observait ce paysage avec une mine triste... Ce matin, il n'aurait jamais pensé se faire mal tout seul! C'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'il ferma les yeux.

*******

"- Gou-..."

Il entendait d'une façon inaudible une voix plutôt aiguë. Bizarrement, il ne sentait pas sous lui les cailloux et l'herbe sur lesquels il était tombé. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, les referma, les rouvrit, et s'habitua à la luminosité. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et vit avec surprise celle qu'il cherchait, celle qu'il poursuivait.

"- Gouenji! Tu vas bien?!  
- .. Oui, je crois."

Elle se jeta sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras fins, ce qui le fit rougir. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, et se sentait comme s'il venait de se réveiller (ce qui était un peu le cas...), donc il avait du mal à croire que cela arrivait.

"- C-C'est pas un rêve..? Demanda-t-il, perdu.  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Rigola Aureily."

Elle le sera encore plus, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire, il entoura donc sa taille de ses bras. À ce contact, elle frémit et son visage rosit. Elle était en train d'enlacer celui qu'elle voulait éviter... Mais il était au courant de ses sentiments, non?! Alors... Était-il en train de jouer avec? Elle n'en savait rien... Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment.

"- Dis, Gouenji...  
- Hm?  
- ... Pourquoi tu fais ça, si tu ne m'aime pas..?  
- ... J'ai jamais dis que je ne t'aimais pas... J'ai dis que je ne pouvais pas accepter tes sentiments.  
- C'est la même chose! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule! Fit-elle, énervée.  
- Je ne me fou pas de ta gueule, tu connais Natsumi, non?! Elle ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins!  
- Je ne vois pas ce que cette pétasse vient faire ici!"

Le garçon soupira pendant que la jeune fille s'écartait de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il parle d'elle..? C'était pour la faire souffrir..?

"- Arrête de me faire mal comme ça... Fit-elle en commençant à sangloter."

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder avec surprise. Elle était limite en train de pleurer par sa faute?

"- ... Elle a dit que si je ne le faisais pas, elle tuerait ma soeur qui est à l'hôpital.  
- Q-Quoi?! Mais c'est une malade mentale cette fille!  
- ... Aureily... Désolé, mais j'ai pas d'autres choix."

Tout en se tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre, car apparemment ils étaient à l'infirmerie, il baissa le regard. La jeune fille serra ses poings tellement fort que des traces blanches étaient apparues, et que ses pouces craquaient sous la pression de ses mains.

"- Il y a toujours un choix pour éviter de faire souffrir les gens, et de te faire souffrir toi-même! Déclara-t-elle en criant, la tête baissée."

Il se retourna vers elle, étonné. Mais... Quel était ce choix? De faire muter sa soeur autre part? Non, il serait, par la suite, obligé de partir avec elle. Le dire à la police? Hm... Limite s'ils croiront un gamin de quatorze ans, et puis, ils ont autre chose à faire. Le dire à son père? Il n'était jamais là. Il pouvait réfléchir à toutes les solutions, il y trouvait toujours des problèmes.

"- Laquelle est la bonne alors..?  
- ... Je sais. Tu vas retourner dans le bureau de Natsumi, avec un micro sous ta manche, comme les agents secrets! Et tu vas lui dire un truc genre "Pourquoi je ne peux pas avouer mes sentiments à Aureily Kyo?", et là, t'enregistre tout!  
- Ouais... Assez bonne idée. Et si elle le remarque?  
- Mais non! Fit-elle en secouant sa main.  
- Si elle ne le redit pas?  
- Dis que tu as eu une chute au foot, et que tu as oublié les éléments de la journée.  
- ... Bonne excuse. Et si elle demande à l'infirmière?  
- Tu es tombé, je lui ai dis."

Le blond platine rigola doucement. Elle trouvait toujours des solutions aux problèmes... Et lui, des problèmes aux solutions.

*****

C'est alors que le plan fut exécuté. Il était, je dois dire, réussi avec succès. Gouenji avait bien failli se trahir quelques fois, mais il se rattrapait toujours très vite. Il faut dire aussi que la fille du directeur n'était pas le genre de fille à douter de l'homme qu'elle aime, mais également le genre de fille qui n'était pas très futée. Lorsqu'ils vérifièrent que l'enregistrement était assez audible, et que les preuves étaient toutes là, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de police. Ensemble? Oui... Mais ils n'avaient pas pensés à Natsumi qui pouvait les voir à tout moments. Ceci était-il un problème? À vous de voir...

Le commissariat était juste devant les arrêts de bus, situés à cinq cent mètres environ du lycée Raimon. Aureily, heureuse de sentir l'arrivée d'une toute nouvelle histoire, sautillait en marmonnant les paroles d'une chanson, Shuuya à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils traversèrent donc la mini-nationale, dont les virages étaient cachés par d'autres immeubles, imposants comme des grattes-ciels. La jeune fille avait une drôle d'impression, comme si quelqu'un l'observait... Elle s'arrêta donc au milieu de la route et observa tout autour d'elle : personne aux environs. Un bruit de Klaxon la réveilla de ses songes, et Gouenji lui fit signe de venir vers lui, ce qu'elle fit évidement.

"- Tu veux te faire écraser ou quoi? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.  
- J'avais juste un mauvais pressentiment...  
- Si le gars t'avait pas vu, c'est sûr que cela aurait été mauvais!"

La jeune fille baissa la tête, bredouilla quelques excuses, et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le commissariat.

*******

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortirent du grand bâtiment, heureux, sous le regard confiant des agents de police encore présent dans la bâtisse. Ils avaient examinés la preuve avec attention, et ils allaient bientôt agir. Ils avaient dis que cela se nommait sous le nom de "chantage affectif", et que c'était interdit par la loi, donc Natsumi ne pouvait plus rien faire contre eux! Ils allaient enfin pouvoir être ensemble, sans craindre d'une quelconque mauvaise nouvelle...

Ils rebroussèrent chemin et traversèrent une fois de plus la route, qui ressemblait plus à une nationale. Gouenji était juste devant, Aureily le suivant de près en lui tenant la main. Ces virages l'inquiétaient... Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un les observait, c'était très dérangeant.

"- Shuuya... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous observe...  
- Mais non. Fit-il, se retournant vers elle et en lui prenant son visage.  
- Et si c'était...  
- Ça ne peut pas être elle, tout simplement car cette histoire est finie!"

La jeune fille lui sourit, et ils continuèrent à marcher en direction du trottoir. Elle sentit un courant d'air derrière elle, ainsi qu'un murmure qui la pétrifia. L'attaquant vedette de Raimon, trouvant l'attitude de sa petite-amie bizarre, s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Un crissement de pneu attira son attention tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. La jeune fille n'avait compris que trop tard, le plan de Shirou et de Natsumi... Elle ferma les yeux, attendant le choc, et se sentit poussée en arrière. Elle heurta le sol goudronné et sentit son pied qui était en train de se faire écraser. Elle hurla de douleur, et c'est lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus ce poids qu'elle observa la scène.

Son pied, en sang. Une voiture qui s'enfuyait dans la rue en face. Son petit-ami, en sang, le bras tendu vers elle, évanoui. Les larmes dévalèrent de ses yeux bleus, tandis qu'elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle se souvint des mots qu'elle avait entendu, juste avant cela...

_"On verra, qui de vous deux, sera le plus rapide à réagir."_

Cette voix, c'était celle de Fubuki Shirou. Le chauffeur, c'était celui de Natsumi. Le regard qui l'oppressait, c'était celui de sa pire ennemie. Par sa faute, tout avait été renversé. Un jour, quelqu'un lui avait dis : "Plus la douleur est grande et plus le bonheur qui suivra sera grand.". Pour elle, c'était le contraire. Plus le bonheur était grand, plus la douleur qui suivait était grande, douloureuse et encrée dans sa mémoire. Par sa faute, son petit-ami avait été obligé de la pousser pour la sauver, le rendant méconnaissable.

Elle entendait à peine les sirènes de l'ambulance, les pas précipités des policiers situés derrière elle et le bruit des pompiers. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était la dernière phrase qu'elle eut entendu. Celle de l'ange des neiges. Shuuya avait été plus rapide, pour la sauver, et pour monter au ciel. Elle le fixait toujours, les yeux embrumés de larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux onyx pour observer une dernière fois son ange, sa vie. Il lui sourit, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier ses sanglots. Il réunit ses dernières forces et murmura doucement, d'une façon inaudible, ses derniers sentiments.

"- Je t'aime, Aureily. Fit-il avant de fermer éternellement les yeux."

C'est accompagnée de ces dernières paroles qu'elle se sentit tomber, ses yeux maintenant clos avec une seule image en tête. Celle de Gouenji Shuuya, gisant sur la route en face du commissariat, et celle de sa pire ennemie juste en face, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle avait tout prévu...

"- Bon travail, Fubuki.  
- Merci. Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?  
- Il parait qu'il y a une nouvelle élève. Elle deviendra notre nouveau bouc émissaire."

"En attendant, souffre bien, Aureily Kyo."


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'automutilation permettrait à l'individu de contrôler sa propre douleur, en contraste à celle qu'il avait subi auparavant dans sa vie et sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle.**_

Cette fille se trouvait dans une salle sombre. C'était peut-être une chambre, étant donné que celle-ci semblait être moins grande qu'un simple salon. Dans cet espace noir, le silence qui régnait était brisé par des sanglots, audibles grâce au sommeil de son entourage. Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Nous allons donc faire un saut plutôt long dans le temps, pour découvrir les raisons de ses peines.

Flash Back.

"- Ichinose! Criait une jeune fille, lui courant après."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se retourna, et sourit en voyant son interlocutrice.

"- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Fanny.  
- Tu as fais le devoir de maths?  
- ... Quel devoir?"

Fanny Aizawa rigola en voyant la mine surprise de son camarade.

"- Bon, bonne chance! Fit-elle avant de repartir."

Ce que vous venez de voir à l'instant est un dialogue comme les autres. Pourtant, il va entraîner des sentiments. Et ce sont les sentiments qui sont responsables de chaque actes, aussi impardonnable soit-il.

***

Revenons au portait de la jeune fille. Fanny Aizawa, treize années et toutes ses dents, habite avec ses parents et son frère. Elle est blonde, avec une mèche bleue sur le côté gauche de son front, ainsi que les yeux verrons verts-bleus. Une gamine très mignonne, mais idiote. Elle semblait n'être faite que d'innocence, de bonheur et de joie. Elle avait un physique convenable, mais était nulle en course. Malgré cette facette plutôt enfantine, elle était amoureuse. Non, pas un amour "de jeunesse". Un amour vrai, un amour sincère. Rien ne semblait être plus sincère que cette enfant qui eut connu trop tôt des sentiments "d'adultes".

Oui, elle aimait Ichinose Kazuya. Il avait peut-être une coupe "à la Dora" comme disaient ses camarades, mais elle adorait ses cheveux. Le garçon était brun, aux yeux marrons, rien de plus normal chez un japonais. Mais apparemment, il était Américain. Passons au caractère. Il était plutôt gentil, agréable avec tout le monde, et a un courage impressionnant. Il ne perd jamais son sang-froid, et n'abandonne jamais peu importe les obstacles. À cause de cette "classe", il a plutôt du succès avec les filles...

Lorsqu'il habitait en Amérique, il s'est gravement blessé, et risquait de ne plus jouer au football. Parce que oui, pour Kazuya, le football était toute sa vie. Avez-vous une passion? Tellement forte que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez d'y penser, ou de le faire? Pour Ichinose, jouer au foot était aussi vital que respirer. C'était sa raison de vivre, son but, son rêve, sa passion.

Ces deux là, étant tout deux dans la même classe en cours de maths, étaient dissipés. La jeune fille le regardait tendrement, la garçon, lui, lui jetait des regards en vrille tout en rougissant. Il y avait peut-être la place suffisante pour une fille dans son coeur... Une place avec le football, bien sûr.

"- Ichinose! Pouvez-vous me donner la solution de l'équation? Demanda leur professeur.  
- Hein? Euh... Quelle équation?  
- Celle sur le tableau, bien évidement! Fit-il d'une façon blasée.  
- Bah... C'est x = 1?  
- Je ne vous ai pas demandé la valeur de x, mais la solution de l'équation!"

Leur professeur de mathématiques soupira et demanda à un autre élève, qui lui aussi, n'arrivait pas à répondre.

"- Mais c'est simple pourtant! 9 est la solution de l'équation! Puisque que 3x = 2x + 6 + 3!  
- C'était si évident... Marmonna le joueur de football dans sa barbe inexistante."

Pendant que le professeur commença à expliquer le pourquoi du comment en matière d'équations, Ichinose commença à dessiner un ballon dans son cahier, ayant hâte que le cour se finisse pour qu'il aille à l'entraînement. Il regarda son capitaine à sa droite : Endo Mamoru. Il dormait sur sa table, limite en train de baver. Il rigola légèrement son regard vers la blonde qui l'observait encore. Celle-ci rougit soudainement tout en baissant le regard, tandis que le garçon la regarda d'un air interrogateur. À chaque cour, c'était comme ça.

******

3 ans. Ils étaient maintenant en seconde générale, au lycée Inazuma. Oui, car dans chaque villes du Japon, le lycée portait le nom de la ville (Ce n'est pas prouvé...). Les regards avaient diminués, mais ils s'étaient faits plus intenses, et plus longs. Il y avait toujours cette même attirance. Ichinose avait remporté le FFI, et était revenu à Inazuma. Fanny, elle, n'avait que très peu changé. Elle était plus mature, mais elle était toujours aussi idiote. Kazuya aussi avait évolué, comme tout garçon de seize ans.

Seulement, ils ne se parlaient même plus. Le joueur de foot était devenue plus populaire entre-temps, et plus beau. Fanny, elle, se contentait de rester avec ses amis tout en embellissant de jours en jours. La fin de l'année était proche, la blonde avait décidé de briser le mur qui les séparait pour lui dire ses sentiments. Elle lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, tandis que ces amis se moquaient d'elle. Ichinose les avait fait taire d'un seul regard et l'avait suivi dans un endroit plutôt isolé : le parking des profs.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle l'avait tenu par la main de peur qu'il s'enfuit. Il s'arrêta et lui demanda pourquoi elle voulait lui parler. Elle se retourna tout en lâchant sa main qui elle, semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher.

"- Alors?  
- je... Je voulais te dire que..."

La jeune fille détournait le regard vers une voiture, le coeur battant à rompre sa poitrine, les joues rouges, les membres tremblotants, la gorge sèche. Elle voulait absolument lui dire, après trois années de bonheur. Bien sûr, la dernière déclaration qu'elle avait faite avait été totalement ratée, et faite par SMS. Là, elle voulait vraiment lui dire en face, affronter ses peurs, ses sentiments. Elle voulait tout détruire, pour tout reconstruire...

"- Je t'aime. Fit-elle tout en regardant ses ballerines.  
- ... Hein?"

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et inspira une bouffée d'air.

"- Je t'aime, Kazuya. Articula-t-elle.  
- ... Ah.. Ahah... C'est gênant... Déclara-t-il en baissant la tête.  
- Ne prend pas la peine de répondre, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque.  
- Désolé..."

La fille sourit tout en retenant ses larmes. Après tout, qu'avait-elle espérer? Ce n'est que dans les livres, dans les mangas et dans les séries que l'amour est réciproque. Un sourire plutôt faux se dessina sur son visage pâle, et elle avança vers l'établissement, les yeux vides.

"- Bon... Salut."

Il se retourna tout en la regardant partir, avec un air triste. Avait-il bien fais..? Après tout, dans sa situation, c'était préférable... C'était demain, et il ne devait pas l'oublier.

******

Le lendemain, Fanny alla encore une fois en cours. Ses amies avaient remarqué qu'elle avait des cernes, ainsi qu'un air pâle. C'est clair, elle n'avait pas dormi, et n'avait pas manger. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré le râteau que lui avait mis le joueur de foot. En allant au lycée, elle s'était attendue à des moqueries et des railleries de ses camarades, mais apparemment, personne n'était au courant. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Non, Ichinose Kazuya était absent.

Curieuse, elle alla voir l'un de ses meilleurs ami, Endou Mamoru.

"- Pourquoi Ichinose n'est pas là?  
- Il est retourné en Amérique! Déclara-t-il en s'engouffrant d'Onigiri.  
- .. Et pourquoi faire?  
- Et bien, pendant son enfance, il a eu un grave accident, et il en a gardé de nombreuses séquelles. Il a beaucoup attendu pour se faire opérer, au risque de ne plus jouer au foot!"

"Encore, et toujours le football..." Pensa-t-elle d'un air triste.

"- C'est grave?  
- Bah... En fait... Il s'est fait opérer ce matin..."

Le capitaine de l'équipe de football prit soudainement un air triste, si triste qu'on aurait dis qu'il ne pouvait plus jamais toucher un ballon. La blonde aux yeux verrons remarqua cela, et fronça les sourcils.

"- Et... Il va bien?  
- Justement... Il est mort juste après."

... Et là, se fut le choc. La fille resta interdite, comme si elle avait un "bug". Elle mit une dizaine de minutes à comprendre la nouvelle, et elle rigola nerveusement.

"- M-Mais non... C'est une blague, hein? Ça ne peut être qu'une simple blague!  
- Fanny... Désolé... Mais ce n'est pas du tout une blague..."

Puis, un liquide qu'elle connaissait bien depuis hier naquit dans ses yeux et commença à couler le long de ses joues. Ce n'était pas possible... Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre en Amérique, si?

"- Mais il y a un décalage horaire!  
- Il n'a pas dormit, c'est en partie pour ça qu'il est mort. Apparemment, quelque chose le tracassait."

"Quelque chose le tracassait"... Et si ce "quelque chose" était elle? Il était mort... Par sa faute?

"- Il est arrivé à cinq heures du matin, et il est mort à huit heures. Soit, il est mort trois heures après l'opération."

Elle n'écouta plus les paroles du fanatique de foot. Pour elle, son monde venait une seconde fois de s'écrouler. En moins de deux jours. Elle avait essayé de tout détruire, mais elle avait fais plus que ça. Elle s'était détruite elle-même. Les larmes coulèrent encore plus, elle sanglota, se recroquevilla sur elle-même, et cria. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il à lui, à elle?

Le brun, lui, la prise dans ses bras pour la consoler. Après tout, c'était la fille que son ami avait aimé, il lui avait promis de prendre soin d'elle. "Mais que tu es con, Ichinose!" se répétait-il. Il avait préféré essayer de se faire haïr par elle pour que sa mort la fasse moins souffrir, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer la chose. La blonde, elle, le serra jusqu'à l'étouffement. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle voulait enlacer... C'était le magicien du ballon rond.

Elle n'avait pas tout détruit, elle avait fait exploser son coeur. À cause d'elle, il était mort. Elle savait que sa vie allait changer à partir de maintenant... Elle avait sa mort sur la conscience. Elle n'arrivait même plus à aligner quelque mots sans que cela soit incompréhensible.

Puis, elle vacilla dans les bras de son nouveau "protecteur", et tomba dans l'inconscience, sans pour autant cesser de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait y croire... Mais un jour, il fallait bien faire face à la réalité.

Fin du Flash Back.

À présent, elle n'allait même plus en cours. Elle passait ses journées à pleurer, à prononcer ses mots, son nom, à se remémorer ses souvenirs, et ces dernières paroles... "Désolé" était la dernière chose qu'elle avait entendu de sa bouche. Elle l'excusait, bien sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas se pardonner, elle. Elle n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet et se regarda dans un petit miroir. Ses yeux, encore plus rouges que ceux d'un drogué, était gonflés. Elle avait une mine affreuse, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses cernes étaient horribles, son teint était presque aussi pâle que celui d'un mort, et on voyait encore des marques de larmes sur ses joues creusées par ce liquide. Elle soupira et regarda son poignet. Même si elle avait un bandage, on voyait avec distinction les marques de compas, de verre, de couteau, et d'autres objets coupants. Elle décida de l'enlever, parce que ses blessures la grattaient affreusement. Cela faisait mal, cela piquait, mais elle l'avait décidé. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : le rejoindre.

Elle jeta ces bandes dans sa poubelle avant de rabaisser le regard vers ses mutilations. Elles étaient profondes, écarlates, et dilatées. Du sang séché s'était étalé sur tout son avant-bras droit, ce qui faisait un effet "Iron Man"*.

Puis, bien décidée d'en finir avec cette vie pourrie, elle prit une bonne fois pour toute le ciseau qui lui avait servi à couper ses cheveux, au début. Elle enleva d'abord les croutes de son auto-mutilation, ce qui fit que son bras fut rapidement en sang, puis elle écarta les ciseaux et les plaça juste devant sa gorge. Elle attendit dans cette position, hésitant à trancher sa gorge, tandis que le liquide rouge et chaud coulait sur le sol en abondance.

Enfin, elle recula de quelques centimètres l'objet, et le rabattit presque immédiatement vers elle...

"Kazuya..."

Enfin de retour! Le jeune homme s'étira avant d'observer tranquillement son lycée. Cela faisait un an, un an qu'il souhaitait la revoir. Il rejoint son meilleur ami dans la cour, qui le pris instantanément à l'écart.

"- Que se passe-t-il?  
- Excuse-moi, Ichinose... J'ai pas pu...  
- C'est à moi de m'excuser... J'ai encore prétendu être mort... Je dois voir Fanny.  
- Justement, Kazuya..."

Il le regarda avec attention. Elle avait déménager? Elle avait un copain?

"- Aizawa... Est morte."

_**"Les garçons qui ont de l'ambition dans leurs yeux font souvent souffrir les filles. Ils ne se rendent compte de ce qu'ils font qu'après avoir perdu celle qu'ils aimaient."**_


	6. Chapter 6

"- Q-quoi?!"

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus clairs regardait ses parents d'un air désapprobateur. Ils voulaient l'envoyer dans un internat mixte... Or, elle haïssait les garçons! Elle les trouvait sans coeur, énervants, gamins et par dessus tout, idiots!

"- Ma chérie, ne fais pas cette tête...  
- Jamais je n'irais, tu m'entends?!"

Puis, Seiiko monta dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds et en claquant la porte de sa chambre, tandis que ses géniteurs soupiraient.

"- Elle a trop de problèmes avec les garçons, au collège... C'est la principale qui veut ça...  
- Snif... Ma petite Seiiko va devenir une grande fille... Fit le père en sanglotant."

La mère Reiko soupira en rigolant. Son mari avait toujours été pleurnichard... Et bien sûr, sa fille avait cette partie là...

*********

Le réveil sonna à sept heures. La jeune fille aux yeux océans émergea de son sommeil et se redressa pour éteindre le bruit perturbant de celui-ci. Puis, pendant une heure, elle se prépara tout en craignant qu'elle ne soit avec un pervers... L'année dernière, l'une des filles qui était dans une chambre mixte s'était fait violée, elle ne voulait donc pas que cela lui arrive! Elle prit un cookie, mit son sac sur son épaule et courut vers son établissement scolaire. Juste avant, elle avait passé ses vacances avec ces parents, mais elle devait retourner à l'internat.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle monta directement les quatre étages et alla voir la proviseur. Celle-ci connaissait bien la jeune fille, et ces nombreux problèmes avec les personnes du sexe opposé...

"- Entrez.  
- Qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire?  
- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi Reiko..  
- Ouais ouais, bonjour.  
- Tu es dans la chambre 206, et ton colocataire se nomme Nagumo Haruya."

Nagumo Haruya... Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Ce garçon était connu comme un grand manipulateur, bagarreur, et par dessus tout, insolent. Bien qu'elle n'eut jamais affaire à lui, elle sentait que le courant passerait mal...

*********

Ça y est, elle était devant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre. Elle entrouvrit la porte et remarqua une touffe rouge, sur le lit de droite, qui était apparemment au téléphone.

"- Ouais... Apparemment, j'en ai une nouvelle. ... Oui Suzuno, bien sûr que je compte me la faire. ... Oui, je sais. ... Mais non, aucuns risques si elle est comme la dernière! ... Tu t'inquiètes? ... Mais ça se passera bien! ... Oui, c'est ça, a+!"

Q-Quoi?! Comment ça "je compte me la faire"?! Elle ouvrit d'un coup la porte, la tête haute, regardant son nouveau colocataire d'une manière supérieure. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il rougit d'un coup mais revint à son expression habituelle en une fraction de secondes.

"- T'es qui toi?  
- Ta nouvelle colocataire, connard!  
- D'où tu m'insultes, sale traînée?!"

Elle entra dans sa chambre en lançant son sac sur l'un des lits et prit le rouge par le col, plongeant ses yeux océans dans ceux dorés du garçon.

"- T'es pitoyable... Le pire, t'es une naine et t'as pas de seins!  
- Qu'est-ce-que ça peux te faire?! Toi t'es une grand gueule mais t'as pas de couilles!"

Le plus grand, apparemment blessé dans son ego, la prit par les épaules et la propulsa contre le mur d'en face. Étant donné que la jeune fille était légère, elle se prit le mur en pleine face, ou plutôt, en plein dans le dos, pour ensuite glisser contre celui-ci en lui jetant un regard noir.

"- M'approche pas, t'es pas à la hauteur du grand Nagumo Haruya!  
- Quel intérêt d'être grand comme un chêne, si on est con comme un gland..? Fit-elle, narquoise.  
- Cherche pas le clash, tu sais pas faire!  
- C'est pour ça que tu répond rien? Répondit-elle en rigolant."

Tandis que la jeune fille s'amusait à le rabaisser, il prit un oreiller, lui lança en pleine tête et partit de la chambre tout en l'insultant. Reiko, elle, se mangea l'oreiller et sa tête cogna contre le mur, elle grommela, puis se releva. Elle allait s'en prendre plein la "gueule" à partir de maintenant...

*********

Il marchait d'un pas précipité vers le bureau de la principale. Il avait à lui dire deux mots! Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte et entra en la claquant, faisant sursauter la brunette.

"- Que me veux-tu, Nagumo? Ta nouvelle colocataire est-elle à ton goût? Fit-elle en rigolant.  
- C'est pas marrant, la vieille! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Pourquoi ça doit être elle?!"

La "vieille" se leva de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas lent et régulier vers le rouge, qui la regardait intensément. Arrivée devant lui, elle le gifla et commença à lui crier dessus.

"- D'où tu le traites de vieille?! N'insulte pas ta tante!  
- Mais tante Mélanie... Dit-il en essayant de se rattraper.  
- Pas de mais! Tu as la chance d'être dans la même chambre qu'elle, et peu de garçons auraient se privilège!  
- Je t'ai rien demandé! Rétorqua-t-il.  
- Haruya, ta mère m'a demandé de te trouver une petite copine...  
- Mais laissez-moi tranquille!"

Le rouge tourna les talons et quitta le bureau précipitamment, tandis que sa tante soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle arrange les choses, entre les filles et lui...

*********

Il était rentré dans sa chambre, refermant doucement la porte. Sa colocataire était en train de dormir comme un bébé, il se mit donc à l'admirer en silence tout en se mettant des glaçons sur la joue. En effet, en quittant le bureau de la directrice, il s'était pris le mur juste en face, du coup, il saignait du nez.

Il admirait la jeune fille, se disant que jamais elle ne ressentirait ce qu'il éprouvait envers elle. Depuis la sixième, il était amoureux d'elle. Voilà pourquoi il avait rougis lorsqu'il l'avait vu, sur le seuil de sa chambre. Cela l'avait vraiment surpris, mais comme il avait un caractère de cochon, il l'avait considéré telle une fille comme les autres. Or, il avait peur qu'elle le déteste, qu'elle le haïsse.

Puis, comme un réflexe, la jeune fille en question se releva d'un coup, se réveillant au passage, et donna un coup sur la tête à Nagumo qui poussa une plainte.

"- Ça va pas ta tête?!  
- D-D-Depuis quand tu me regardes dormir?!  
- euh... depuis 30 minutes?  
- Sale pervers! "

Elle se mit à la frapper tout en ayant le rouge aux joues. Jamais un garçon ne l'avait regardé aussi intensément... Et la couleur de ces yeux y étaient pour quelque chose... Ces pupilles dorés lui donnaient un air plus sauvage... Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus!

" Mais arrête de me frapper pour rien!  
- T'es qu'un voyeur! Ça te gêne rien d'observer une fille pendant qu'elle dort?!  
- Pourquoi ça me gênerait?"

Elle le frappa encore une fois, et lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il saignait du nez depuis tout-à-l'heure, elle rougit soudainement.

"- P-Pourquoi tu saignes du nez?!  
- Ah? Je me suis pris un mur.  
- Espèce de débile!"

Elle lui donna -encore- un coup de pied, ce qui eut juste pour effet de le faire soupirer. Elle ne compris pas de suite ce que cela voulait dire... Son coeur battait à lui en rompre la poitrine, elle avait chaud, elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre, elle semblait être ailleurs... Mais une seule image se distinguait dans sa tête : son image, celle de son interlocuteur. La voyant dans les nuages, il agita sa main devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il fronça les sourcils et un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

Soudainement, elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, lui provocant une autre bouffée de chaleur. Le rouge, lui, mit sa tête dans son cou, et c'est avec la gorge sèche qu'il lui demanda de ne pas l'interrompre.

"- Écoute, je suis désolé pour tout-à-l'heure... J'ai réagis bêtement et je me suis emporté, mais j'espère que tu me détestes pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dis... Je suis sincère, Seiiko. Je suis trop con pour réagir autrement, et pour montrer d'office mes sentiments. Tu te souviens de ta rentrée en sixième? On s'était rentrés dedans. J'avais des lunettes à cette époque... Dès que je t'ai vu... J'ai eu des sentiments pour toi. Depuis cette année là je n'ai cessé de t'observer, de t'admirer, de te désirer. Mais... Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, du coup, j'ai peu à peu, mal tourné."

Elle était bouche-bée. Comment un garçon comme cela avait pu réagir comme ça? Il avait dis qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle..? Mais elle, est-ce-qu'elle en avait? Elle ne connaissait pas très bien l'amour... Mais lors de l'entente de ces phrases, elle avait sourit jusqu'aux oreilles... Alors... Devait-elle se fier à cela?

"- Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'est l'amour...  
- Je te l'apprendrais.  
- Et si je je veux pas?  
- Je te ferai tomber amoureuse de moi.  
- Et comment tu ferais?  
- J'utiliserais n'importes quels moyens.  
- Tu es bête.  
- Je sais, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."

Ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre mutuellement. Dire qu'au débit, c'était partit en cacahouète... Et là, tout était bon! C'était d'une logique tellement logique...

"- Oui, je t'aime idiot. Je me demande comment je fais d'ailleurs.  
- Mais tout le monde aime le grand Nagumo Haruya! Fit-il avec un sourire.  
- Idiot! Rigola-t-elle tout en le frappant."

Dire que dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait insulté... Les gens peuvent, des fois, avoir des réactions surprenantes, ou un caractère très lunatique. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela donnerait, un couple de personnes comme cela? Ça ferait sûrement un fiasco.

_"L'amour peut naître de n'importe quoi, et de n'importe quel sentiment."_


	7. Chapter 7

Nous sommes dans une petite ville, nommée Inazuma. Les écoliers sont actuellement, en vacances d'été. Nous allons nous intéresser à un certain cas : celui de Kiyako Phoénicia et d'Hiroto Kiyama. Ces deux camarades de classe se sont disputés récemment, et le frère de la jeune fille veut les réconcilier. Celui-ci décida donc de prendre de petites vacances avec l'un de ces amis, nommé Kazemaru.

C'était le matin, tout le petit monde était présent à l'endroit indiqué par Endou : le port. Il faisait plutôt frais, les mouettes chantaient déjà, tout en cherchant leur nourriture. Le capitaine de foot arriva en chantonnant, donnant un air plutôt comique à la scène. Par contre, les deux personnes qui étaient actuellement en conflit ne l'étaient pas du tout : ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards aussi noirs les uns que les autres. Remarquant cette atmosphère très tendue, le fanatique de foot les pris tout deux par l'épaule et les propulsa dans un bateau avant de les rejoindre.

"- Tu es fou?! On aurait pu se blesser! Déclara la fille aux cheveux roses.  
- Vu comme tu es douée, ça m'étonnes que tu ne le sois pas... Marmonna son camarade.  
- Je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache!  
- Ça recommence... Se plaint Kazemaru."

La jeune fille aux yeux verrons bleu-gris se releva et alla à l'autre bout du bateau, sans demander son reste. Son frère aida à relever son ami tout en essayant d'améliorer leur "relation".

"- De quoi est partie votre dispute?  
- Je ne sais même plus... De toute façon, elle gueule pour un rien.  
- Excuse-toi, elle ne le fera pas.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!"

Le brun soupira. Ce que Hiroto pouvait être têtu lorsqu'il voulait! Le bateau démarra, et ils commencèrent à parcourir les eaux. Le vent marin sur le visage de la jeune fille lui faisait penser aux courses qu'elle faisait, avec son meilleur ami, Hiroto... Non, elle ne devait plus y penser. Bien qu'elle adorait l'air marin, son frère avait l'air de moins apprécier... Effectivement, il avait bien le mal de mer, et rejetait son petit-déjeuner dans l'océan.

"- Beurk... Fit le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Tu veux rentrer dans les cabines peut-être?"

Endou hocha la tête et se précipita vers les fameuses cabines, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire son ami qui le suivis. Sur le pont, il ne restait plus que Kiyako, qui admirait la mer, et Hiroto qui regardait le ciel. Il ne voulait pas s'excuser pour un acte qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et elle ne voulait pas s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit non plus.

Flash Back.

"- Espèce d'idiot! C'est toi qui a plongé ma brosse à dent dans les toilettes?!  
- Hein?! Mais pas du tout! Et je ne suis pas idiot!  
- Menteur! Qu'est-ce-qui t'as pris de faire ça?! Si Nagumo n'était pas venu me le dire, je me serait brossé les dents avec... Ce truc!  
- Mais t'es folle?! Quel intérêt j'aurais à faire ça? Tu sais bien que Haruya me déteste!  
- Bah moi aussi maintenant!  
- Juste pour ça... En plus, j'ai rien fais!  
- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresse!"

La jeune fille quitta la pièce, laissant son ami rager en silence. Il haïssait encore plus le rouge aux yeux dorés maintenant... C'est seulement parce qu'il savait qu'il aimait Kiyako qu'il s'était mis à le détester, et à lui chercher des noises. Mais après tout, et si c'était Nagumo qui avait fait ça?! Dans aucun cas il n'avait à s'excuser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas faite.

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'oeil. Avait-elle eut raison de s'énerver pour une chose aussi futile? Elle ne savait pas très bien si ce qu'elle avait fait était bien ou si c'était mal. Et puis, le pervers de service détestait son meilleur ami pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, alors est-ce-que c'était vraiment de sa faute? Ce n'était pas plutôt Nagumo qui mentait? Et si elle écoutait sa version? Elle soupira. Une partie d'elle lui ordonnait d'aller le voir, l'autre lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas. Et puis, elle ressentait un drôle de sentiment en ce moment le concernant... Son coeur battait plus vite et plus fort, elle avait plus chaud lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Dès qu'il était dans les parages, elle était heureuse. Dès qu'il était absent, elle le cherchait. Il était devenu un besoin pour elle.

Elle se redressa donc et s'assit à côté de lui. Hiroto fut surpris qu'elle l'approche, mais il ne déclara rien, de peur qu'elle ne s'énerve. Il faut dire aussi que sa meilleure amie était très lunatique. Elle avait la tête tournée vers l'autre côté du bateau, essayant de cacher ces rougeurs sur ses joues. Son coeur battait trop à son goût, elle avait peur qu'il ne l'entende. Sa respiration s'était faite plus régulière et plus forte pour essayer de contrôler ces battements, sans grand succès.

"- Je croyais que tu me faisais la gueule?  
- ... Dis-moi, est-ce-que Nagumo a menti? Le questionna-t-elle en ignorant sa question.  
- ... Bah oui, je vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais fais ça. Surtout que c'est inutile, les trucs comme ça."

Elle se tut donc. Devait-elle lui faire confiance? De toute façon, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle le croyait. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, tout en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude du joueur de flûte, et déclara :

"- D'accord. Je te crois. Après tout, Nagumo fait toujours cela.  
- ... Merci."

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, le visage du garçon s'approchait de plus en plus de celui de la jeune fille qui rougissait au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle voyait son meilleur-ami s'approcher d'elle. Il fixait toujours ces yeux. C'était, pour lui, le plus grand mystère de la vie. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille avec des yeux d'une telle couleur. L'un était gris, représentant le ciel orageux, l'autre bleu, représentant celui d'été. Pour lui, c'était son objectif. Atteindre ces deux ciels aussi différents que similaires. Atteindre ce ciel et voler vers lui, peu importe les obstacles. L'atteindre, en elle-même, la connaître sous toutes ces facettes, sous toutes ces faiblesses, sous tout ces moments, sous toute sa force. Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée, celle de l'avoir toute entière, qu'il scella tout ces sentiments avec les siens.

Oui, un baiser. Il voulait juste lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde. Il sourit donc, et leurs langues commencèrent à danser, tout en retenant leur respiration. Leurs visages à tout deux étaient rouges, comme ceux du garçon. Leurs coeur battaient à l'unisson, comme deux oiseaux qui chantaient ensemble. Mais malheureusement, il durent se séparer pour pouvoir respirer. Ils baissèrent la tête, tandis qu'un filet de bave s'échappait de leurs bouches, laissant une trace de leur précédant baiser. Leurs respirations était saccadée, leurs joues étaient rouges, leurs membres étaient tremblotants.

"- Je t'aime, Kiyako.  
- Moi aussi, espèce d'idiot!  
- Tu me traites encore d'idiot?!"

La jeune fille rigola et se blottit contre le torse du garçon aux cheveux rouges, qui était un petit peu vénère.

"- Oui, idiot de n'avoir pas remarquer que je t'aimais plus tôt!  
- Oh, ça..."

Un rire s'échappa de la cabine, et les deux amoureux se retournèrent, indécis. Derrière eux, se tenaient fièrement son frère, une caméra devant l'oeil, et Kazemaru, qui rigolait à se faire dessus.

"- Quand je vais montrer ça aux parents..!  
- Endou! Reviens ici tout de suite!"

Le jeune homme arrêta de filmer et commença courir pour s'enfermer dans la cabine, tandis que sa soeur le poursuivait. Kazemaru s'approcha d'Hiroto, et l'aida à se relever.

"- Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le montrer à ses parents? Demanda le petit-ami de Kiyako.  
- Peut-être, mais à toute l'équipe, c'est plus sûr.  
- Et merde... Midorikawa va la tuer...  
- Ah oui! Il est amoureux de toi, non?  
- Oui...  
- Bonne chance alors! Fit-il d'une manière amusée."

Hiroto se mit aussi à poursuivre Endou. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le vert à la coupe d'une glace italienne ne fasse un quelconque mal à sa Kiyako!

"- Endou! Je te hais!  
- Mais c'est grâce à moi que tu es en couple, ma chère soeur!  
- Je te hais quand même!  
- Alala, quand je vais montrer ça à tout le monde... Ils feront : "Ohhhh que c'est mignoooon!"

Kiyako cogna sa main sur son front. Ce que son frère pouvait se montrer gamin..!


	8. Chapter 8

_Je t'avais rencontré lorsque je n'avais plus d'espoir._  
_Tu as été, pour moi, l'ange qui m'as sauvé du désespoir._  
_En ce jour de Noël, tu as été mon plus beau cadeau._  
_Grâce à toi, mon coeur a pu voir quelque chose de grand, de beau._

_Même si je sais que ton coeur ne m'appartient pas._  
_J'espère tout de même que tu me remarqueras._  
_Ces larmes que je verse pour toi ne sont qu'éphémères._  
_Alors, pourquoi est-ce-que je suis en colère?_

_Moi, je n'ai vécu que dans la solitude et la douleur._  
_Pourtant, cela ne devait pas être ma dernière heure._  
_J'aurais dû te le dire..._  
_Seulement, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de fuir..._

_Ces cris que j'ai prononcé juste avant la fin,_  
_Étaient ceux que j'aurais dû te dire enfin._  
_Mon amour pour toi était ma plus grande erreur,_  
_Alors, laisse moi rejoindre les étoiles à travers mes pleurs._

_Afuro Terumi._

Il l'avait rencontré, un beau jour de neige. Ces parents l'avaient jeté dehors, il avait donc erré dans les rues désertes pendant plus de deux heures, dans la froideur de la nuit, de Noël, et de la faim. Il l'avait déjà aperçue au lycée, mais elle n'était pas dans la même classe que lui. Pour lui, elle avait été son ange qui l'avait délivré des ténèbres, celle qui l'avait sauvé ce jour là, celle qui avait illuminé sa vie à partir de ce beau jour. Oui, elle avait été un cadeau offert par Dieu. Sa salvatrice, son ange, l'être le plus adorable et le plus gentil qu'il puisse exister.

Il se remémorait encore ces longs cheveux roses pâles, ces yeux d'une couleur or peu commune, de sa fine silhouette... Il la désirait, bien qu'il sût que cela était impossible. Tout simplement car elle était prise par un autre. À cette époque, tout ce qu'il voulait était qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe ce que lui, devenait. Mais, cela a radicalement changé lorsqu'il rencontra l'homme a qui elle avait offert son coeur.

Flash Back.

Oui, elle lui avait offert un toit. Il habitait avec elle, comme un frère et une soeur. Akira lui parlait de tout, et lui, l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre. Mais il avait été particulièrement surpris lorsqu'il avait rencontré son petit-ami. Son nom était Hiroto Kiyama. Dès qu'il le vit, un sentiment rustre, abusif et idiot naquit dans son coeur. Ce sentiment que l'on appelle la jalousie. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Il voulait juste qu'il disparaisse de sa vie. Malheureusement pour lui, il était témoin du bonheur de sa "soeur". Il voulait par dessus tout qu'elle soit heureuse, alors, peu importe avec qui c'était...

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à la satisfaire? Qu'avait-il fait de travers? Oui, elle l'aimait. Mais pas comme lui, l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme un frère, il lui vouait presque un culte. Il lui devait tout : sa vie, ses sentiments, ses études, sa façon d'être et son domicile. Elle lui avait offert tout les biens qu'il avait perdu, mais il n'avait jamais voulu de cela. Tout ce que le blond voulait, c'était être aimé par Akira. Seulement, la vie est une vraie pute.

Fin du Flash Back.

Désespéré, voilà dans quel état elle le mettait sans le vouloir. Elle était tout pour lui, il n'était qu'un figurant pour elle. Elle était sa raison de vivre, il était son remplacent. Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'était rien pour elle. Voilà la triste réalité. Rien n'est plus horrible que d'attendre à jamais un sentiment qui ne saura jamais ressenti. Un jour, alors, qu'il n'avait pas mangé, elle alla dans sa chambre, inquiète.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, Afuro? Je te sens mal.  
- ... Je ne sais pas si ce sentiment fait partie du "bien" ou s'il fait partie du "mal".  
- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
- ... Ça ne saigne pas. Mais ça fait très mal ici. Déclara-t-il en montrant l'endroit où était situé son coeur."

La jeune rose lui demanda pourquoi il avait mal, mais il ne sut quoi répondre. Si il lui disait que c'était de sa faute, elle ne se pardonnerait pas et s'en voudrait. Or, il détestait la voir dans cet état.

"- J'aime, voilà tout.  
- Tu aimes? Mais tu devrais aller bien alors!  
- Non. J'aime une personne qui ne m'aime pas.  
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux?"

Oui, il n'y avait pas un seul espoir, pas une seule chance. Il répondit négativement, lui implorant presque de le laisser seul. Après une petite hésitation, elle quitta la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Lorsqu'il fut seul, les larmes commencèrent à couler. Cela faisait deux années que ceci durait, deux années de souffrance et de jalousie. Il n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

Cette nuit là, il rêva de cette époque lointaine. De cette neige aussi froide que son coeur, de ce sapin aussi lumineux que son âme, de cet abandon aussi blessant que son être.

********

_Ce petit garçon devait avoir environ huit ans. Il avait une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux rouges, qui faisaient peur aux autres enfants. La seule amie qu'il avait était la solitude. Chaque jours, elle le rongeait. Chaque jours, il devenait encore plus mauvais. Ces résultats étaient vraiment très bas, les professeurs ne savaient même plus quoi faire tellement c'était une calamité. Ces parents, eux, se disputaient sans cesse. C'était l'un de ces enfants qui étaient nés au moment de la crise qui touchait beaucoup de couples. À cette époque, beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes restaient ensemble pour s'en sortir, et non par amour. C'était le cas de la famille d'Afuro Terumi._

_Son père travaillait durement toute la semaine dans une petite supérette, tandis que sa mère était femme au foyer, et femme de ménage à temps partiels. Ce couple ne voyaient pas leur fils. Non, il passait son temps dans sa chambre à observer le ciel étoilé. Il rêvait, comme tout enfant de cet âge. Il voulait rejoindre ces étoiles, et veiller sur chaque personne qui comptait pour lui, et ce peu importe où elle se trouvait._

_Malheureusement pour lui, lorsque le froid fut arrivé, l'argent n'était pas au rendez-vous. Le salaire de ces parents était retardé, les marchandises s'étaient faites plus chère à l'approche de Noël, et le petit avait constamment faim. Puis, arriva le jour de Noël où il sortit avec ces parents. Ils marchaient à travers les flocons dans la grande allée vers la mairie. La mère lui tenait la main, le père lui tenait l'autre. Mais le petit sentait que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas sincères._

_Il y a, dans ce monde, des personnes qui savent détecter les sentiments des autres. Afuro en faisait partie. Il devinait chez ces parents de la haine, du manque, du vide. Il ne parlait pas, il ne souriait pas, se contentant juste d'être là et de marcher vers là où ces géniteurs l'emmenaient._

_Puis, ils arrivèrent devant le grand sapin. Il était comme la lune : il éclairait toute l'avenue. Sa mère s'accroupie devant lui._

_"- Mon petit Afuro, reste ici. Ton père et moi avons caché ton cadeau, on reviens!_  
_- D'accord maman..."_

_Puis, elle lui lança un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Il s'assit au pied de ce sapin et attendit, tandis que les flocons de neige le recouvrait légèrement. Il regardait les gens passer et la neige tomber, écoutait les chants de Noël, observait l'agitation des autres personnes. Bientôt, l'avenue se fut déserte. Tous étaient partis dans leur foyer, à fêter la naissance du Christ._

_La neige l'avait presque recouvert. Il était tellement gelé qu'il n'arrivait plus à se dégager. Ses doigts étaient rouges, ainsi que son visage et ses mains. Il l'avait deviné : Il n'était d'aucune utilité pour se monde. Allait-il enfin rejoindre les étoiles?_

_Soudain, un léger rire l'interpella, et une petite fille apparut devant lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses pâles et des yeux dorés. Elle avait une doudoune bien chaude, des gants en laines blancs, des bottes en fourrure, alors que lui, avait à peine un simple pull. Elle lui tendit la main, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à bouger la sienne._

_"- Bonjour! Je suis Akira No Hikari. Que fais-tu ici?"_

_Il n'arrivait même pas à répondre. C'était comme si tout dans ce monde s'était arrêté. Elle le releva et l'aida à marcher._

_"- Viens, on va chez moi! Tu pourras bouger et parler après!"_

_La gentillesse de cette petite fille l'avait vraiment touché. Il avait été bercé par l'hypocrisie, la solitude et la pauvreté, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui. Surtout que personne n'avait jamais montré un sentiment positif à son égard. Il avait été tellement ému que des millions de larmes dévalaient ces joues._

_"- Hey, mais pleure pas! On est bientôt arrivés, alors ne pleure pas, sinon je vais aussi pleurer!"_

********

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Afuro ne s'était pas souvenu de cette époque depuis bien longtemps. Cela faisait presque dix ans que cela c'était passé après tout! Il mit sa main sur son front, s'habilla et sortit. Encore un jour de neige... Était-ce une coïncidence? Sûrement. Il mit les mains dans ses poches, soupira tout en faisant de la fumée avec l'air froid, et s'engouffra dans la grande avenue. Il s'installa sur un banc et regarda les passant. Au fond de lui même, il espérait voir ce qu'étaient devenus ses géniteurs. Après une heure, il se releva et retourna chez lui. Que s'était-il imaginé? Ce n'est pas après un stupide rêve qu'ils allaient resurgir, comme des fleurs.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et posa son manteau. Il entendait des rires dans la chambre de sa soeur, ainsi que celle de son petit-ami... Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement. Il prit lentement son manteau, et ressortit tout en fermant discrètement la porte. Il se mit à courir dans toute la ville. Les gens le regardaient d'un air très surpris, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. "Je peux t'aider si tu veux" l'aider à quoi?! À le tuer de l'intérieur? Il n'en pouvait plus...

Il s'arrêta devant une falaise, au bord d'une forêt. Il mit ses mains sur ses genoux, se courba, et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il venait bien de courir plusieurs kilomètres! Il alluma son téléphone, qui afficha 00:50. Sa "soeur" devait sûrement avoir fini... Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait en colère. Il regarda vers le ciel. Il ne neigeait même plus, et les étoiles étaient apparues.

Il monta précipitamment dans un arbre, où les branches était situées au dessus du vide. Il montait, encore et encore, il voulait être plus proche, plus proche de ces étoiles. Il tendit la main vers elle tout en pleurant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les rejoindre? Non, il ne voulait pas se suicider. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Enfin, il atteignit la plus haute branche de cet arbre, toujours en pleurant. Il se mit debout en tendant la main vers la plus lumineuse des étoiles, et sourit dans son désespoir.

Malheureusement pour lui, la branche cassa sous son poids. Il écarquilla les yeux et se prit plusieurs branches, les cassant toutes, se retournant au passage à cause d'elles. Il tombait, encore et encore, dans ce vide qui lui semblait sans fin. "Est-ce enfin finit?"

Tout ce qu'il regrettait, c'est de n'avoir rien dit. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Il voulait vivre, encore et encore. Il voulait aimer. Il voulait être aimé. Il voulait être heureux. Il voulait à tout prix se rattraper. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention! Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, et il cria, il cria à l'aide. Il cria son amour pour Akira, il cria sa jalousie envers Hiroto. Il cria son désespoir envers la vie, il cria sa colère contre ses parents. Il cria sa haine contre le monde, il cria sa gratitude envers son ange. Il ne voulait pas mourir... Il voulait la revoir! Elle et sa chevelure rose pâle, elle et ses yeux dorés, elle avec toutes ces facettes. Il tendit une dernière fois sa main vers le ciel qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre, tout en sanglotant, en pleurant, en criant, en implorant de l'aide, même celle de Dieu.

Puis, son corps rencontra enfin le sol, et rebondit sur le côté. Le sang coula à flot, les larmes s'arrêtèrent. Il était en train de rejoindre les étoiles. Son dernier cri, étouffé par le sang, par la douleur, par les larmes, par la souffrance, par la colère, par le désespoir, par la mort, par la solitude, par l'amour, par les pleurs, par le mal, par le bien, était son nom. Le nom de celle qui l'avait sauvé, puis tué. Le nom de celle qui avait été son ange, mais aussi son bourreau. Le nom de celle qu'il avait aimé, mais qui ne l'aimait pas.

"- Je t'aime, Akira..." Arriva-t-il à déclarer juste avant la fin.

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de me battre,_  
_Sans même participer, je me suis fais battre._  
_Je n'ai pas eu la chance de te faire rire,_  
_C'est seulement ça qui me fait encore souffrir._

_J'aurais pu te le déclarer durant une éternité,_  
_Seulement, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que mon temps était compté._  
_Avant de demander son reste, il s'est écoulé._  
_Je ne suis qu'un idiot qui a échoué._

_À présent, je peux veiller sur toi._  
_Même si tu t'en fiche, cela compte pour moi._  
_Je fais maintenant partis des étoiles,_  
_Seulement, quelque chose nous sépare : c'est cette toile._

_Notre histoire ne devait pas se terminer comme cela._  
_J'ai échoué avant même de jouer pour ça._  
_Je ne suis qu'un perdant,_  
_Et c'est ça qui est hilarant..._

_J'espère que tu pourras te débrouiller sans moi._  
_Mais c'est vrai, tu es une battante, toi._  
_Et puis, tu as le soutiens de tes amis._  
_Alors, je t'en pris, continue de marcher et souris!_


	9. Chapter 9

[Thème]

_**Pourquoi, pourquoi c'est arrivé à moi? Maman, si tu savais comme je leur en veux, à tous! Pourquoi eux, aussi méchants qu'ils sont, ne sont pas dans mon cas? Maman, pourquoi toutes mes amies m'ont abandonné? Maman, est-ce que... Je serais heureuse, un jour?**_

********

Emma Hikasi, c'était le nom affiché sur la porte du bureau d'éducation physique. C'était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux violets, avec une mèche rose sur sa gauche. Elle avait remporté le tournoi de karaté de son collège au niveau académique, du coup, elle n'avait pas d'emmerdes.

Nous étions le matin, dans une journée comme les autres. Emma allait rejoindre son petit-ami pour aller au collège, comme toujours.

"- Fidio! Cria-t-elle en secouant sa main.  
- Emma! Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant."

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, puis, il lui pris la main et l'embrassa. Elle rougit un peu, mais elle avait l'habitude de ces baisers maintenant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le collège, main dans la main. Par chance, ils avaient été dans la même classe. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la cour, la blonde sentait les regards assassins que pouvaient lui adresser les filles fans de l'italien.

Oui, Emma Hisaki avait une vie tout à fait normale. Tout le monde étaient jaloux de ce mode de vie, car elle était toujours heureuse. Ils étaient montés dans la salle de français, où ils attendaient leur professeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva, les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle et s'installèrent à leur place, celle de la jeune fille étant à côté de la fenêtre, elle n'écoutait pas le cour.

"- Silence, s'il-vous-plait! Vous savez, pour la pièce de théâtre?  
- Oui?  
- Et bien, tout le monde participera!"

Les élèves poussèrent des cris de joie, certains se prirent dans leurs bras, d'autres souriaient simplement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait de théâtre!  
La professeur leur donna leur texte, ils répétèrent pendant toute l'heure, puis la sonnerie retentit. Ils quittèrent la pièce, et Emma rejoignit son amoureux.

"- C'est génial que l'on ait théâtre!  
- Oui. Mais si ça aurait été Roméo et Juliette, on aurait pu le faire tout les deux!  
- Ah oui..? J'ai toujours voulu être victime d'une tragédie!"

Elle lui sourit, lui aussi, se disant qu'elle devait plaisanter. La journée se passa normalement, malgré les embrouilles que la jeune fille avaient avec d'autres filles, qui d'ailleurs ressemblaient à des pots de peinture.

Bref, la sonnerie retentit à 17 heures, les élèves se sont précipités dehors pour aller au car, ou chez eux. Emma et Fidio rentraient -encore- ensemble, main dans la main, observant les cerisiers en fleurs depuis un banc. Ils s'étaient arrêtés, trouvant que c'était plus romantique de s'asseoir sous ces arbres roses.

"- Dis, Fidio... Tu iras à quel lycée, après le brevet?  
- À celui d'à côté, pourquoi?  
- Je voulais être sûre qu'on soit ensemble! Sourit-elle."

Un sourire niais se dessina sur son visage, puis il observa sa petite-amie.

"- Tu as un pétale dans les cheveux! Dit-il avant de l'enlever, et de lui caresser son cuir chevelu.  
- A-ah..."

Après s'être embrassés une fois encore, ils se levèrent et décidèrent de rentrer. Main dans la main, ils parcouraient la rue principale parsemée de cerisiers, où les fleurs roses tombaient sur l'avenue et sur la route. Tout était calme, bizarrement, il n'y avait aucuns véhicules en circulation. Emma soupira : ils étaient arrivés, mais sa maison était de l'autre côté de la route. Elle fit un bisou sur la joue à Adelna, et traversa la route en lui faisant un signe de main.

Il sourit et se retourna vers la gauche, les yeux fermés, en pensant encore à l'élue de son coeur. Il entendit soudainement un cri, puis un crissement de pneu, il se retourna précipitamment et observa la scène avec horreur.

Emma, percutée par une voiture roulant à environ 90 km/h, passant par dessus le capot, le pavillon, et retombant sur la route, inconsciente. Le véhicule ne s'arrêta pas pur autant et continua sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Fidio se précipita sur le corps de sa petite-amie, criant son nom, secouant ses épaules. Rien n'y faisait : elle ne répondait pas. Une foule de personnes s'étaient réunis autour, et l'ambulance arriva. Un médecin la porta , la posa sur un lit et la mis dans une voiture. Ils acceptèrent que Fidio Adelna monte avec eux, et la voiture démarra. Il observa avec tristesse le corps étendu d'Emma, tenant sa main, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, une phrase lui vint en tête, celle qu'il avait entendu dans la journée. "J'ai toujours voulu être victime d'une tragédie."

***********

Elle ouvra les yeux, mais les referma aussitôt. Blanc, blanc, que du blanc autour d'elle. C'était trop lumineux. Elle voulu bouger, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Elle ouvra encore les yeux, essayant de visualiser l'endroit où elle se trouvait, même si elle en avait une idée. Le blanc, c'était comme un synonyme d'Hôpital. Elle essaya une fois encore de bouger, elle n'y arriva pas.

Flash Back.

Un bruit de voiture. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, observant le chauffeur qui allait gâcher sa vie. Il la percuta, elle eut atrocement mal à sa jambe, et elle passa au dessus de la voiture. Elle sentit le sol dur et glacé sur sa joue, tandis qu'elle ferma les yeux. La dernière chose qu'elle eut entendu? La voix de son petit-ami, criant son nom, sentant ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Puis, elle tomba dans l'inconscience, ne sentant plus aucune partie de son corps.

Fin du Flash Back.

Elle réussi tant bien que mal à tourner la tête, et essaya de voir quelles personnes étaient dans la pièce. Elle pu voir deux hommes en blouse blanche, sûrement des docteurs, parlant à une femme en pleurs et à un jeune homme. Sa vision était floue et double. Elle essaya de parler, poussant juste une plainte, et ils se retournèrent. La femme se jeta sur la blonde, la serrant dans ses bras, pleurant.

"- Emma! Arriva-t-elle à prononcer à travers ses pleurs.  
- Je pense qu'elle devrait se reposer, madame Hikasi. Revenez demain.  
- Je ne peux même pas voir ma fille?!  
- Pour l'instant, nous devons analyser si elle est encore en bonne santé. Revenez demain, madame. Insista l'un des deux docteurs. "

Sa mère se résigna, se contentant de lui faire un baiser sur le front, et quitta la pièce. Son petit copain la regarda de loin, une émotion triste dessinée sur son visage, et quitta la pièce. Il reviendrait autant de fois qu'il le faut, il voulait juste qu'elle aille bien.

**********

Deux jours, deux jours qu'ils lui faisaient des examens. Elle ne sentait pas ces jambes, mais elle arrivait encore à parler, à entendre et à voir, pas comme à son réveil. Sa mère était arrivée, et son docteur alla s'enfermer avec elle dans une autre salle.

"- Écoutez, madame. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Elle a la moelle épinière endommagée, et le cerveau ne contrôle plus ces jambes. Elle est paralysée, et ne pourra plus jamais marcher ni courir.  
- Mais vous ne pouvez rien y faire?  
- Si on essaie de toucher à ça, cela risque de s'aggraver."

*********

Elle était sortie une semaine plus tard, en fauteuil roulant. Ses jambes étant paralysée, elle ne pouvait faire que cela. Fidio venait la voir tout les jours. Bientôt, elle allait retourner au collège, essayant de continuer sa scolarité normalement. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne jouerait pas dans la pièce de théâtre, alors elle allait au moins essayer d'avoir son brevet. Dire qu'à 14 ans, sa vie était devenue un calvaire.

**********

Elle y était retournée, son petit ami conduisait souvent son fauteuil roulant, regrettant le temps où ils marchaient ensemble, main dans la main. Les filles qui avaient été jalouse d'elle par le passé semblait être heureuse de ce malheur.

"- Regardez-moi ce fardeau pour Adelna...  
- C'est bien fait pour elle!"

Ces paroles l'avaient fait pleurer. Était-elle un boulet? C'était évident, elle dépendait de Fidio, maintenant... Elle ne se concentrait plus en cours, les autres l'insultaient, prenaient plaisir à la rabaisser, malgré les tentatives de défense de Fidio.

Puis, deux mois plus tard, son petit-ami la quitta. Ce fut un choc pour elle. Depuis son accident, elle avait pris l'habitude d'écrire dans une sorte de journal intime, même si elle avait du mal à écrire. Elle ne retourna pas au collège, pleurant toujours dans sa chambre. Le seul être qu'elle avait aimé l'avait abandonné, la laissant seule avec ce handicap, bien qu'ils eurent retrouvé son agresseur, et qu'il allait payer toute sa vie.

Quatre mois depuis l'accident, deux mois qu'elle n'allait plus au collège. Sa mère, inquiète, faisait tout son possible pour qu'elle ait une vie sociale, sans succès. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle n'avait plus aucune joie de vivre, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était courir, être libérée. Libérée de ce monde pourri. Elle écrivit encore une dernière fois dans son journal intime, regrettant ce jour où tout avait basculer. Pourquoi elle?

_**Si je n'y étais pas allée ce jour-là, cela aurait-il été différent?**_  
_**Fidio... Je croyais que tu m'aimais?**_  
_**Maman... Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec les gens. Alors...**_  
_**Est-ce que je me marierais un jour?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Déménagement rime avec engagements._  
_Or, Pauline Haayl n'aimait pas le changement._

Les vacances d'été.  
Pour vous, c'est un soulagement non?  
Pas pour Pauline Haayl. Sa mère avait été mutée à Hokkaido, mais elle passait ces vacances dans le sud du Japon avant de déménager. Toute l'année, elle avait essayé de convaincre sa génitrice de rester, sans succès. Elle soupira et regarda à travers la vitre de la voiture le paysage lumineux qui se présentait. Un océan étincelant, de la végétation verte, un ciel bleu, et une autoroute. Bientôt, elle arrivera à l'hôtel devant la plage où elle admirera le paysage.

«-Ma chérie, ça te plait d'être ici, non? Demanda sa mère, les yeux fixés sur la route.  
- Bien sûr...»

Un mensonge de plus. Elle ne se sentait bien que chez elle, c'est-à-dire, dans son ancien domicile. Elles furent arrivées plus vite que la jeune fille ne l'aurait cru, elles sortirent de la voiture, prirent leurs bagages et allèrent voir l'hôtesse qui leur indiqua leur chambre. Lorsque Pauline fut installée, elle regarda par la fenêtre l'océan qui s'étendait sur tout l'horizon. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua trois silhouettes sur la plage, deux petites et une assez grande.

Après le repas, elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes. Quatre heures de trajet, ça donnait des fourmis dans les jambes! Elle posa ses sandales à l'entrée de sa chambre et sortit de l'hôtel pied nus, voulant sentir le sable doux et chaud sur sa peau. La brise fraiche faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds foncés, tandis qu'elle inspirait l'air de la mer à pleins poumons. Il n'y avait que le bruit des vagues, et rien qu'à les entendre la détendait. C'était régulier, simple mais beau. Même si au début, elle ne voulait pas venir, elle se sentait bien à l'instant. Elle posa son regard doré sur le crépuscule, reflétant ainsi le soleil orangé sur la mer translucide. Ce paysage était à couper le souffle. Elle aurait pu rester là éternellement si quelqu'un n'était pas venu la déranger...

Des bruits de pas précipités, étouffés par le sable chaud, étaient en train de se diriger vers elle. Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'horizon qu'elle ne tenait pas compte de son entourage. Le cri d'un garçon retentit, et c'est au dernier moment qu'elle tourna la tête pour voir qui hurlait dans ses oreilles. Elle sentit un corps chaud la heurter, et elle tomba sur le sable, l'inconnu au dessus d'elle.

«- Aie aie aie...»

Il avait l'air assommé, mais deux cris d'enfants le réveillèrent bien assez tôt. Il se redressa vivement, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait fait tomber la jeune fille. Il plongea ces yeux ambrés dans ceux de Pauline tout en se relevant maladroitement.

«- Je... Désolé!»

Puis il partit en courant, coursé par deux enfants d'environ cinq ans criant "grand frère Kaze". La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui était ce garçon. Surtout que son coeur avait battu plus vite que la normale... Elle haussa les épaules tout en se relevant, épousseta son t-shirt et son short en jean, et regarda les inconnus partir au loin. Le garçon, qui avait les cheveux étrangement bleus, avait l'air d'avoir son âge, mais était légèrement plus grand qu'elle. Voyant la nuit s'installer, elle rebroussa chemin vers l'hôtel qu'elle avait quitté et retourna dans sa chambre, évitant au passage de croiser sa génitrice qui l'avait sûrement cherchée dans les environs.

Ce qui était pratique chez sa mère, c'est qu'elle était très clémente. Elle avait accepté de prendre une chambre seule pour sa fille, mais il avait fallut à Pauline beaucoup de patience et de ruse avant qu'elle ne soit d'accord. Elle ferma la porte avec son pied et s'affala sur son lit, tournant la tête vers la télévision. Elle soupira, pris avec maladresse la télécommande et alluma l'appareil électrique rectangulaire. La jeune fille passa plusieurs chaines, pour finalement mettre TF1. Le seul truc « intéressant » était la roue de la fortune. Et c'est sur cette émission franchement monotone qu'elle s'endormit, lâchant la télécommande au passage.

_« Mais elle ne se doutait pas que sa vie ici allait être si positive, qu'elle allait être si heureuse.»_

************

La lumière du soleil vint lui éclairer le visage, et c'est ainsi que la jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Elle avait oublié de fermer le store. Elle se redressa, attendit quelques secondes que sa vue se soit habituée à la luminosité et se leva. Elle observa sa chambre : les murs étaient blancs-bleus, il y avait quelques tableaux dessus, et la décoration était à la fois simple et chaleureuse. "Comme là-bas..." songea-t-elle en se rappelant son ancien domicile.

Tout en ayant la tête ailleurs, elle enfila rapidement un short et un t-shirt avant de sortir, laissant ses affaires sales trainer sur le sol. Au pire des cas, les employés chargés de faire leur boulot les rangeront!

Elle descendit à la cafétéria et vit sa mère devant son journal, buvant en même temps son café. La femme le pris et commença à en boire tout en lisant un article sur la politique, c'est donc à ce moment là que Pauline se faufila derrière elle en lui criant un «Bonjour Maman!».

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. L'adulte sursauta, tomba de sa chaise en poussant un cri strident, renversant ainsi son café sur le journal. Sa fille explosa de rire sous le regard des autres clients de l'hôtel présents dans la cafétéria, ayant droit à un regard noir de la part de sa mère.

«- Es-tu folle Pauline?! J'aurais pu m'ébouillanter!  
- Excuse-moi Maman, mais c'était trop tentant! Répondit-elle en essayant de contrôler son fou rire.  
- C'est ça oui...»

Elle se releva alors que les employés nettoyaient la flaque de café, alla chercher un autre café ainsi qu'un nouveau journal, tandis que sa fille sortit de la salle. Peu importe si elle avait faim, elle avait pour principe de ne pas manger le matin.

Pauline s'assit sur un mur qui était juste devant la plage et juste derrière une forêt, admirant la mer à huit heures du matin. Elle vit une ombre à côté d'elle, elle leva les yeux et vit l'inconnu d'hier soir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui tendre un pain au chocolat.

«- Tu dois avoir faim, non? Tu n'as pas mangé hier. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- H-hein? Comment tu le sais?  
- Ça se voit. Rigola-t-il.»

Elle le remercia et prit le pain au chocolat, détournant son regard vers un point invisible sur le sable.

«- Mais... Et toi?  
- Moi? J'ai déjà mangé, je l'ai pris pour toi.»

Elle sentit ses joues chauffer. Les battements de son coeur recommençait à s'accélérer. Comment un inconnu pouvait se préoccuper autant d'elle?

«- Moi, c'est Kazemaru Ichirouta!  
- Ce n'est pas Kaze?  
- Oh, ça? C'est qu'un surnom que m'ont donné Hiroto et Ryuuji, les deux enfants qui me couraient après.  
- Ah... Moi c'est Pauline Haayl.»

Il se redressa d'un coup en lui tendant la main.

«- Ok! Appelles-moi Kaze, ton nom ici sera Popo!  
- Popo? Ça me fait penser aux télétubbies...»

Il émit un petit rire devant la superbe référence de la jeune fille. Elle lui pris donc la main, se releva, et ils allèrent sur la plage. Elle venait de se faire un ami..? Et un ami plutôt mignon en plus. Elle secoua sa tête. Non, elle devait éviter de draguer, surtout qu'il devait habiter dans les environs. Et elle n'aimait pas les relations à distance.

Elle fut réveillée de ses songes par deux cris d'enfants. L'un d'eux, aux cheveux étrangement rouges, se jeta sur elle, l'enfonçant une deuxième fois dans le sable froid du matin.

«- Yatta! Ryuu', regarde, j'ai capturé la sorcière! Cria l'enfant qui écrasait Pauline.  
- Aiiiie...  
- Popo! Ça va?!  
- La sorcière s'appelle Popo?! Questionna avec empressement le deuxième enfant.»

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus souleva "l'agresseur" de la jeune fille et l'aida à sa relever.

«- Oh mais la sorcière est jolie en plus!  
- Euh... Merci? Fit-elle en rigolant.  
- Ryuu', Hiro', voici Pauline, alias Popo!  
- Bonjour Popo! Tu vas intégrer notre alliance secrète des agents secrets?!»

Elle rigola devant l'air enthousiaste des enfants et hocha la tête. Kazemaru tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

«- Tu vois, j'ai réussi à te décoincer! Rigola-t-il.  
- H-Hein! J-Je ne suis pas du tout coincée! »

Il rigola en voyant la mine surprise de la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés.

«- Vous êtes amoureux? Demanda celui aux cheveux verts.»

Cette fois-ci, le visage de Pauline vira du mode "normal" au mode "j'ai pris un super coup de soleil". Ichirouta rigola juste, caressant au passage la chevelure du petit garçon.

«- Et si c'était vrai? Dit-il d'un ton détaché en fixant les yeux de la jeune fille.»

Son visage devint cramoisi à l'entente de ces mots. Le bleu se tourna vers elle en rigolant, prononçant les mots "je plaisante".

«- Grand-frère Kaze, quand je serais grand, je veux me marier à Hiro!  
- Hein?! Mais moi je veux me marier avec grande-soeur Popo! Répondit innocemment l'autre enfant.  
- Comment ça?! Déclara Ryuuji en fronçant les sourcils. »

Et ils rigolèrent encore, et cette action se répéta durant tout l'été. Pauline n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite lorsqu'elle était avec Kazemaru, et encore plus rapidement lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux. Mais quelques fois, elle le voyait en train de regarder l'océan, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avouer.

********

«- Grand-frère Kaze, tu es déjà tombé amoureux? »

Le garçon avait regardé le jeune Hiroto d'une manière surprise. La jeune fille aux yeux le regardait du coin de l'oeil, attendant sa réponse. Cela l'intéressait vraiment beaucoup.

«- Eh... Ouaip!  
- Hein?! De qui, de qui?  
- La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé, c'est une sorcière!»

**********

C'est cette nuit-là qu'elle rêva de cette journée. Et si la sorcière dont il parlait, c'était elle? Avait-il utilisé le surnom que lui avaient accordé les deux petits à leur rencontre? Ou alors, était-ce tout simplement elle qui se faisait de faux espoirs..? C'est avec ce doute là qu'elle se rendormit, bercée par le champs des cigales.

**********

On était à présent le 30 août, et les deux petits allaient partir. Ils étaient devant leur voiture, leurs parents à l'intérieur étant donné qu'ils étaient venus ensemble.

«- Grand-frère Kaze, grande-soeur Popo, vous revenez l'année prochaine, hein?!  
- Sûrement!  
- Alors à l'année prochaine!"

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, celle-ci démarra. Midorikawa et Kiyama firent de grands gestes de la main jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne disparaisse, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le coeur de la jeune fille s'accélérait. Il lui pris soudainement la main, provoquant ainsi des rougeurs sur son visage, et l'emmena sur la plage où il y avait du monde. Trop de monde au goût du jeune homme. Ils marchèrent comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus une seule personne à l'horizon, Kazemaru prenant la main de Pauline, qui marchait derrière lui en essayant de calmer son coeur, de peur qu'il ne l'entende tellement il allait vite.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur un rocher, ayant l'air à la fois d'admirer le paysage et de ne pas l'admirer.

«- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kaze..?  
- J'aimerais vraiment voir la couleur de l'océan... Marmonna-t-il, songeur.  
- ... Hein?  
- Je ne peux pas voir la mer.  
- Hein? Répéta-t-elle.  
- La mer, le ciel, la forêt... Je ne discerne pas les couleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le bleu, le vert ou le jaune. Je vois tout en noir et blanc. Dis-moi... C'est comment le bleu?  
- Euh... C'est... Comme le couleur de tes cheveux! Fit-elle précipitamment.»

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il se tourna vers elle.

«- Ils sont donc de la même couleur que la mer?  
- Eh... Non, plus foncé.»

Il se retourna vers l'étendue d'eau qui avait l'air infinie. Pauline se mit à réfléchir.

«- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir de quelle couleur est la mer ou le ciel.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Elle est rayonnante, tu ne trouves pas?! Fit-elle en montrant le mini océan. Elle est aussi lumineuse que toi. Continua-t-elle avec le sourire.»

Il rougit d'un coup et se tourna vers elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça...

«- Rayonnante..?  
- Oui! Affirma-t-elle en s'assaillant à ses côtés. Ne te torture pas l'esprit pour ça, ce n'est pas vital de voir de quelle couleur est l'océan!  
- Sûrement, mais j'aurais aimé voir de quelle couleur étaient tes yeux... Fit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.  
- Ils sont dorés, comme le soleil.  
- Alors, toi aussi, tu es rayonnante!»

Elle rougit un peu et rigola. Il lui pris doucement la main en tournant la tête vers le côté opposé. Cette main qu'il avait tant pris, pourquoi avait-il du mal à la toucher à présent? Il transpirait, sa respiration était un peu saccadée, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser.

«- Ichirouta..?»

Il se retourna vers elle, la fixant de nouveau dans les yeux. Sans que Pauline ne s'en rende compte, son visage était tout proche du sien, tellement qu'elle sentait sa respiration sur sa peau. Cette situation la fit devenir de couleur pivoine, mais elle ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec impatience le contact physique qu'elle désirait depuis sa rencontre avec lui. Il la regardait toujours, rougissant légèrement. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, lui faisant froncer les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment le courage de l'embrasser, même si il en mourrait d'envie...

«- Pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi quoi?»

Ils s'étaient redressés, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

«- Idiot!»

Puis, Pauline l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les sourcils froncés, le visage cramoisi. Il écarquilla un peu les yeux, mais rigola intérieurement tout en la tenant dans ses bras, tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Elle se détacha de lui et colla son front contre le sien.

«- Normalement, ça devrait être au mec d'embrasser la fille...  
- Mais je peux me rattraper si tu le souhaite!»

Et hop, c'était reparti. Leurs langues dansaient, leurs joues étaient vraiment en contraste de couleur rouge, faisant une sorte de Camaïeu ; leurs respiration était haletante ; leurs coeurs battaient à l'unisson et leurs bras s'entouraient. Malheureusement, ils se séparèrent à contre coeur à cause du manque d'oxygène.

«- Tu sais que je t'aime, petite sorcière!  
- Je t'aime aussi, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Rouspéta-t-elle.  
- Haha, si tu veux Popo!»

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel main dans la main, observant les étoiles. La nuit s'était déjà installée pendant que nos deux amoureux se bécotaient sur le rocher. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cafétéria, sa mère regarda sa fille avec un air de... Victoire?

«- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air!  
- Non, il y a de l'Azote, de l'Oxygène et du dioxyde de carbone!»

Celui qui venait de répondre à la génitrice de Pauline était un étrange monsieur avec une couette haute grise, des petites lunettes carrées noires et un costume noir. Il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, rigolant de sa "blague" que personne n'avait compris.

*******

Et c'est le lendemain que la jeune fille avait dû partir. Elle avait passé la matinée avec son petit-ami, mais malgré tout, elle devait aller a Hokkaido pour les papiers, s'installer et s'inscrire à son nouveau collège, en dernière année. Sa mère l'attendait patiemment dans la voiture, attendant que sa fille n'arrive.

«- Tu reviens l'année prochaine, t'es sûr?  
- Oui! Tu m'envoies un message quand tu es rentrée, hein?  
- Bien sûr! Allez, je t'aime Ichirouta.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et Pauline se dirigea vers sa voiture tandis que son petit-copain la voyait s'éloigner. Il lui fit un signe de main et vit la voiture disparaitre petit-à-petit. Qu'il avait hâte d'être à l'année prochaine...

Qui dit nouvelle vie dit nouveau collège, dit aussi nouveaux amis. C'est en ayant une boule dans la gorge que Pauline écoutait le règlement de son nouvel établissement scolaire, et qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe avec son professeur principal. Du côté de Kazemaru, il songeait encore à ses vacances tout en regardant par la fenêtre, tandis que ses amis discutaient autour de lui.

Le professeur rentra dans la salle, tout les élèves regagnèrent leur place.

«- Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. »

Pauline entra alors dans la salle et se rendit sur l'estrade, se présentant alors à ces nouveaux camarades.

«- D'accord. Hm, va t'asseoir à côté de Kazemaru.»

Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle écarquilla les yeux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui, la regardait avec étonnement et satisfaction. Finalement, cette année n'allait pas être pourrie..!

_Déménagement rime avec engagements._  
_Or, Pauline Haayl n'aimait pas le changement._  
_Pour certains, les vacances sont un soulagement._  
_Pour Pauline Haayl c'était rageant._

_Mais c'est lorsqu'elle rencontra Kazemaru Ichirouta,_  
_Que son idée sur ces vacances changea._  
_Lui seul la rendait folle amoureuse,_  
_Et elle en était vraiment heureuse._

_À la fin des vacances, lorsqu'il devint son petit-ami,_  
_Elle due partir, croyant que ce bonheur était fini._  
_Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé,_  
_C'est qu'ils se retrouveraient pendant toute une année!_


	11. Chapter 11

Inazuma. Voilà le nom de cette ville pommée dans la nature, dans laquelle elle venait d'emménager. Elle avait décidé de visiter un peu les alentours, en essayant de ne pas se perdre. Tanaka Mitsuki était allée vers le parc, en espérant voir un animal quelconque. Un cri l'alerta, et elle se retrouva les fesses par terre.

«- Tu peux pas faire attention, toi?! Fit l'inconnu qui l'avait bousculé.  
- C'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus je te rappelle. Répondit-elle en se redressant.  
- C'est ça, la naine! Allez, bouge, tu m'énerves!  
- Ton cul est trop gras pour que tu te bouge, et pour passer comme un grand garçon? »

Son interlocuteur la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Satisfaite de sa réponse envers cet agresseur, elle ricana et passa devant lui pour rentrer chez elle. Bizarrement, il avait les cheveux rouges en forme de fleur, et des yeux dorés. Il était grand, plus qu'elle d'une dizaine de centimètres.

Il se retourna et la vit s'éloigner. Bizarrement, il sourit. Il se fit interpeler, il tourna donc la tête.

«- Haruya! Que faisais-tu? Je t'attendais!  
- Oui, Natsumi, j'arrive!»

Puis il s'éloigna. Cette fille allait sûrement être sa prochaine occupation.

********

«- Premier jour de cours... Hallelujah.»

Elle soupira et sortit de chez elle, en uniforme avec son sac sur son dos. Elle espérait pas apercevoir l'autre imbécile fanatique de tulipes. Elle traversa les rues, puis d'autres rues, et arriva dans une ruelle déserte. Elle fit une tête de déprimée et poussa un râlement.

«- Je me suis perdue...»

Elle avait toujours été chanceuse au niveau de l'orientation. Parfois, elle voulait aller à l'épicerie et elle se retrouvait au cimetière. La nature lui avait donné un sens de l'orientation imbattable... Elle pouvait se repérer seulement dans sa chambre, lorsque celle-ci était rangée : C'est à dire une fois tout les deux mois.

Elle tourna les talons et essaya de trouver son lycée, sans grand succès. Elle vit un garçon aux cheveux blancs marcher, elle l'interpela. Étrangement, celui-ci mangeait une glace alors qu'il faisait dix degrés.

«- Excusez-moi!  
- Je t'excuse. Tu veux quoi?  
- Euh... Ouais, il est où le lycée Inazuma?  
- Tu l'as loupé. Rebrousse chemin.  
- Ok, merci!»

Elle trouvait son interlocuteur vraiment bizarre, mais elle l'écouta et rebroussa chemin. Puis, elle arriva à rond point, elle demanda sa route à une vieille dame.

«- Le lycée Inazuma? Demanda la vieille avec une voix... De vieille. Tu t'es trompée, mon pruneau. C'est derrière toi!»

Elle la remercia et revint sur ses pas. «Il y a vraiment des personnes bizarres ici.» Puis, elle s'arrêta et se tapa le front. Le garçon qui lui avait indiqué la route portait le même uniforme qu'elle! Elle se mit à courir sur une trentaine de mètres et arriva devant une grand bâtisse. «Bah le voilà!» Elle y entra en courant, suivit un couloir et arriva comme par magie devant le bureau de la directrice. «J'arrive à trouver mon chemin?! Mais j'ai mangé quoi hier?»

Elle entra dans le bureau après avoir toqué.

«- Tanaka Mitsuki je présume? Vous êtes en retard.  
- Je sais, mais j'ai demandé mon chemin à un élève qui m'a montré la mauvaise direction.  
- Je me fiche de vos excuses. Allez en cours.  
- Mais je sais pas où c'est...»

La proviseur soupira et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle 413. Au passage, elle lui donna son emploi du temps et un carnet de correspondance. «Youpi... Vive les cadeaux.» Ensuite, elle ouvrit la porte, tout les élèves se levèrent, puis elle entra.

«- Bonjour! Voici une nouvelle élève qui vient d'entrer dans votre classe. Je vous demanderais de ne pas la bizuter.  
- Ce serait sympa, merci. Fit Mitsuki d'un air blasé.»

Le professeur principal, qui avait l'air d'un vieux ayant la calvitie, lui donna une place à côté du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré ce matin. Elle lui lança un regard noir accompagné d'un grand sourire, puis alla s'asseoir.

«- Suzuno Fuusuke. Et toi?  
- Tanaka Mitsuki. Tu me dis pourquoi tu mangeais une glace ce matin?  
- Bah j'avais trop chaud. »

Elle le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Ce gars était-il humain?

«- Ah, j'avais pas remarqué. En fait, ils sont gros tes obus.  
- ... Mais tu peux pas regarder autre pars toi?! Répliqua-t-elle avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.  
- Bah les filles ici en ont pas vraiment, alors ça se remarque. On parie que tout les garçons vont te dire ça?  
- Oh non, pitié... Je suis tombée dans une ville d'aliens...»

Nagumo regardait la scène depuis le fond de la classe. Suzuno ne lui piquerait pas son hobby... Oui, parce que celui de Nagumo Haruya était de se taper toutes les filles de la ville. C'était une manière, pour lui, de "tuer le temps". Les jeunes femmes qu'il côtoyait ne servaient qu'à ça, après tout : à le divertir.

Très vite, la sonnerie retentit, il se leva et alla voir la nouvelle. Elle déglutit en le voyant.

«- Moi qui espérait jamais te revoir... Pourquoi diable faut-il que tu sois dans ma classe?  
- Parce que c'est ton destin! Répliqua un garçon aux cheveux verts, qui venait d'arriver le sourire aux lèvres, tout joyeux. Moi, c'est Midorikawa Ryuuji, mais appelle moi Mido!  
- Okay... Moi c'est Tanaka Mitsuki.  
- Oh! Réagit-il en levant les bras. Les obus que t'as!»

Suzuno jeta un regard à la rousse, un sourire aux lèvres, du genre : «Tu vois? Je te l'avais dis.» Elle se contenta de soupirer. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges, lui, partit de la classe voulant rejoindre sa petite-amie de la semaine, la fille du directeur, sur le toit. Elle y était, encore une fois, à attendre joyeusement.

«- Haruya! Te voilà!»

Elle lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle le vit. Il fronça les sourcils. 7 jours, c'était trop pour lui.

«- Écoutes, Natsumi. Je pense qu'il est préférable que... Nous nous quittions.  
- ... Hein? De quoi tu parles?  
- Je ne t'aime pas. Tu n'es plus ma petite amie.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux, répétant «c'est impossible», puis elle éclata en sanglots et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Il ricana et regarda le ciel bleu. Cela faisait du bien de faire mal aux gens..!

*********

La journée était enfin terminée. C'est en s'étirant qu'elle essayait de rentrer chez elle sans se perdre. Une voix l'interpella, elle se retourna donc en soupirant.

«- Tu me veux quoi?  
- Je veux que tu sois ma petite-amie. Répondit Haruya d'un ton ferme.»

Elle déglutit en rougissant un peu. Était-il taré?! Il se parlaient mal depuis le début, et il voulait une relation avec elle?! Les gens de cette ville étaient décidément très bizarres...

«- Non. J'ai mieux! Que dis-tu d'un défi?  
- Un défi? Questionna celui aux yeux dorés.  
- Oui. Fais-moi tomber amoureuse de toi, et je serais ta petite-amie.»

Mitsuki tourna les talons en souriant, le laissant à la fois perplexe et excité. Il n'avait jamais relevé un défi de ce genre... Et le fait que se sentiment lui soit inconnu rendait les choses palpitantes. Elle traversa la rue, passa par le parc et arriva devant la porte de sa maison. La rousse fouilla dans son sac en fronçant les sourcils. Oh non... Il allait falloir qu'elle attende que sa mère ne rentre pour rentrer à son tour. Elle était vraiment malchanceuse.

*********

Commencer la journée par un cour de mathématiques lui donnait envie de dormir. Elle somnolait devant ses exercices sur les fonctions trigonométriques, passant plus à manger qu'à réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger, son réveil avait sonné en retard... Ce qu'elle avait hâte d'être au self! Le professeur, remarquant que son élève était en train de baver, frappa sa table avec sa règle.

«- Mademoiselle Tanaka, au lieu de baver, vous feriez mieux de faire vos exercices.  
- Mais mada-, monsieur pardon! Penser au déjeuner est beaucoup plus intéressant que des maths...»

Haruya ricanait, sentant son coeur battre plus fort lorsque la rousse parlait. Elle était assez marrante... La faire tomber amoureuse de lui serrait un jeu d'enfant.

«- Et bien, vous vous concentrerez deux heures de plus sur ces fonctions trigonométriques un mercredi après-midi.  
- Oh mais monsieur, ne vous vexez pas pour si peu..!»

**********

Trois mois. Trois mois qu'elle avait intégré ce lycée de fous. Un mois que Haruya la harcelait, l'embêtait, la collait. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.. Elle était bien en sa compagnie, mais elle niait toujours l'existence de sentiments "amoureux". Même si elle en était tombée amoureuse, elle voulait que cela continue. C'était... Amusant.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions un vendredi après-midi. Mitsuki était dans le parc, avec Nagumo, en train de manger une glace. Cela lui faisait penser à sa rencontre avec Suzuno. Voyant qu'elle rêvassait, le rouge esquissa un sourire et la plaqua contre un arbre tout proche. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et le regarda avec stupeur.

«- J'en ai assez de me retenir.»

Après cette phrase, il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, lui faisant pousser un hoquet de surprise. Il s'était tellement pris au défi qu'il en était tombé amoureux, et que diable sait à quel point il n'était pas patient. Il mit soudainement sa langue dans sa bouche, et commença à jouer avec celle de la jeune fille qui se laissait dominer. À cause du manque d'oxygène, il dut se séparer de la rousse aux yeux roses, laissant un filet de bave relier leurs deux bouches.

«- Tu ne m'as pas repoussé.  
- Idiot. Je t'aime depuis plus de deux semaines!»

Il écarquilla les yeux. Tant que ça?!

«- Et tu me l'as pas dis?!  
- Non, je trouvais ça marrant de te voir m'harceler. Fit-elle en rigolant.  
- Je vois... Je vais devoir me venger alors...»

Il rapprocha son visage du sien, mais fut interrompu par la remarque d'un petit garçon.

«- Maman, regarde! Il y a deux amoureux qui font l'amour sur un arbre!  
- Chéri, ils ne font pas l'amour voyons... Ils ont juste un profond amour envers cet arbre.»


	12. Chapter 12

«- Punaise, maman je veux pas y aller! Ça craint d'aller au cirque!»

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, toujours habillée d'un pyjama, croisait les bras et restait assise dans son canapé, tandis qu'une femme beaucoup plus vieille lui criait dessus. Elle haïssait le cirque... Elle ne voyait aucun intérêt à faire rire les gens de cette manière.

«- Je m'en fou! Tu n'es plus sortie en famille depuis que tu as 6 ans! Maintenant, tu bouges tes fesses de là et tu viens!  
- Pff...»

Celle qui avait les yeux bleus se leva en tapant des pieds et s'enferma dans sa chambre, criant à sa génitrice qu'elle se préparait. C'est vingt minutes plus tard qu'elle sortit de sa chambre, habillée et coiffée.

«- Bah tu vois! Allez, on va s'amuser!  
- C'est ça... Marmonna la plus jeune en sortant de sa maison.  
- Oh, Alyssa, ne commence pas à faire la gueule!»

Puis, la mère et la fille montèrent dans une petite voiture blanche et se dirigèrent vers le centre ville. La plus vieille lui parlait de tout et de rien, pendant que l'autre écoutait de la musique à fond pour ne pas l'entendre. Lorsqu'elles furent enfin arrivées devant un chapiteau, elles descendirent et payèrent, puis s'installèrent dans des sièges situés devant.

«- Bon, c'est quand que ça commence? C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je m'ennuie.  
- Arrête de râler! »

C'est dix longues minutes plus tard, lorsque le chapiteau fut remplis d'enfants, d'adultes et de personnes âgées, que les éléphants entrèrent et commencèrent à monter sur des ballons. Tous étaient extasiés, mis à par Alyssa. Elle dégageait trop de mauvaises ondes pour trouver cela potable. C'est vrai quoi, un éléphant qui monte sur une balle, c'est ennuyeux. Et lorsque ces animaux rentrèrent, ce fut au tour des clowns d'entrer. Il y en avait de presque tout âge, et le plus jeune semblait être de la même génération que la jeune fille.

«- Oh, un petit! Et bien, l'artichaut, tu vois plus le soleil? C'est pour ça que tu pousses plus!»

Il s'était adressé à un autre clown, qui avait les cheveux blonds platines, et des yeux onyx. Tout le monde avait rigolé, mais elle ne trouvait cela pas du tout marrant.

«- Je ne suis pas un artichaut.  
- Eh bien tu es un hérisson alors! Tiens, je suis gentil, une tarte.  
- Euh... Merci.»

Bien évidemment, tout le monde connait le coup de la tarte au citron. Lorsque le plus jeune s'avança, l'autre clown la lui balança dans la figure, ce qui fit encore rire le public.

«- Et bien, l'artichaut! Faut pas être trop gourmand! Tu risques de t'en prendre plein la poire!»

Et les vannes continuèrent sur ce jeune garçon. Mais, comme par hasard, celui-ci fascinait celle qui s'ennuyait. Les animaux, les trapézistes, les acrobates, les clowns... Tout l'ennuyait, à par si cela était en rapport avec lui. Pourquoi? Des fois, les gens sont fascinées par certaines personnes. Mais elle se réveilla de sa transe lorsqu'on l'appela.

«- Hey! Toi, jeune fille! Viens, tu vas être notre cobaye pour le lancer de couteau!  
- Euh... Ouais...»

Elle passa donc une jambe au dessus de la matière plastique qui séparait le public des artistes, aidée par le vieux clown. Mais celui-ci la fit tomber une fois qu'elle atterri sur le sol terreux, ce qui fit rire toute l'audience. C'est alors que celui qui avait les cheveux presque blancs la releva et la conduit vers une grande planche en bois, où on lui attacha les poignets.

«- Concentre-toi, ma petite! Si tu as trop peur, il va se rater!  
- Si tu continue, c'est sur toi que je vais pas me rater. Commenta le jeune.»

Pour la première fois dans ce cirque, elle rigola en voyant la tête du plus vieux. Il avait l'air surpris! Celui qui devait lancer les couteaux se concentra, déclarant qu'il allait viser le côté gauche de sa tête. Et le couteau arriva au niveau de son bras, du côté gauche.

«- Mon dieu, si tu continue de viser comme ça, on peut lui dire adieu!  
- Si tu continue de me faire chier comme ça, c'est à toi qu'on va te dire adieu.»

Il se tut encore une fois, tandis que le public riait aux éclats. La jeune fille rigolait aussi, et en oubliait presque la peur de se prendre un couteau en pleine tête. Le jeune homme continua à la viser -et à la rater, tout en lançant des injures à son acolyte, dès qu'il prononçait une phrase.

La fin du spectacle arriva beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Il faut dire que c'était beaucoup plus amusant de participer à un spectacle que de le regarder! Les deux clowns l'avaient détachés, et ils étaient partis dans leur loges. Sa mère l'avait appelée, mais elle s'était cachée dehors en attendant un certain garçon. Pourquoi voulait-elle le revoir? Elle l'avait juste aperçut et elle se sentait vraiment attirée...

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle le vit sortir du chapiteau. Ses yeux onyx étaient encore plus visibles que lorsqu'il était déguisé, sa peau laiteuse était légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux blonds platines rayonnaient au soleil et un air sérieux était affiché sur son visage. Et elle était à côté, en train de l'épier, cachée par la grande tente. Lorsqu'elle le vit se diriger vers les éléphants, elle le suivit et l'interpela. Il ne comprit pas de suite que le «Hey, toi!» lui était destiné. Elle l'attrapa donc par la manche, et il se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.

«- Oh, mais tu es la fille de tout à l'heure!»

Bon, au moins, il se souvenait d'elle. C'était déjà ça.

«- O-oui... C'est quoi ton nom?  
- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
- Parce que! Insista-t-elle en haussant le ton.  
- Bon, bon... Je suis Gouenji Shuuya.»

C'était pas moche comme combinaison, après tout. Enfin, après, c'est histoire de goût.

«- Moi, c'est Bonnevie Alyssa! Dis, pourquoi tu es dans ce cirque? On dirait que tu as mon âge pourtant.  
- ... Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, à mes dix ans. Je suis allé dans un orphelinat et jouait en permanence au football, et le propriétaire de ce cirque m'a adopté en affirmant que j'avais de l'avenir.  
- Oh, désolée! J'aurais pas dû te poser cette question...  
- Pourquoi vous dites tous ça? C'est pas toi qui les a tué, t'as pas de quoi être désolée.»

Il avait déclaré ceci d'un ton neutre. Soudainement, il lui prit la main et l'embarqua dans l'une des nombreuses caravanes, lui mettant sa main devant sa bouche et murmurant un "chut". On pouvait entendre deux hommes qui discutaient en jurant.

«- Ce petit voyou, je vais lui apprendre à se moquer de moi!  
- C'est vrai qu'il vous a bien ridiculisé, mais ça a fait rire le public en même temps.  
- Je vais lui faire payer...»

Leurs voix s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, et le plus jeune des clowns soupira de soulagement.

«- C'est toujours comme ça..? Chuchota la jeune fille à son oreille.  
- Oui, c'est pour ça que je me cache souvent.»

Ils restèrent dans la caravane jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut aucun bruit, même d'un quelconque moteur.

«- Mais tu n'en a pas marre d'être ridiculisé par l'autre vieux? Demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Bof, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ça faisait pas rire le public.  
- Moi, ça m'a pas fait rire.  
- ... T'es bien la seule.»

Il s'affala sur l'un des lits, mettant ses bras derrière sa tête de façon à se faire un oreiller, et regarda le plafond. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur le même meuble, et l'observant silencieusement.

«- Pourquoi tu acceptes de me parler? Tu fais toujours ça?  
- Pourquoi, demandes-tu... C'est juste parce que tu me plait. Et non, j'ai jamais fais ça.»

La jeune fille rosit d'un coup. Alors son attirance était réciproque? Même s'il avait dit quelque chose de gênant et d'embarrassant, il restait de marbre et regardait toujours le plafond de la caravane.

«- Dis... C'est quand que tu pars? Enfin, je veux dire, que le cirque déménage?  
- C'est écrit sur les affiches, demain.  
- Quoi?! Demain?!»

Elle s'était redressée en criant, il lui posa donc sa main sur sa bouche en lui demandant de parler beaucoup moins fort. Elle s'excusa pendant qu'il essayait d'entendre si celui qu'il fuyait toujours était dans le coin, et s'il avait écouté la jeune fille.

«- Et oui, je te ferais dire qu'on est installés depuis presque une semaine. Enfin bref...»

Un lourd silence s'installa, et une tension commença à doucement s'incruster dans l'air. Demain... Rah, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas demandé à sa mère de l'emmener dès le premier jour?! D'ailleurs, celle-ci devait être inquiète. Elle devait sûrement penser que sa fille s'était faite enlevée par les clowns! Même si c'était à peu près le cas...

«- Tu penses pouvoir revenir demain? On pars à midi. Le matin, on pourra se voir. Je suis trop jeune apparemment pour les aider à charger.  
- Oui, je viendrais! Mais on est dimanche demain, non? C'est pas le jour où personne ne fait rien?  
- J'en sais rien, j'espionne pas tout les gens de la planète.»

Il se redressa en craquant ses doigts, puis entendit un bruit dehors. Il prit la main d'Alyssa et la tira vers lui tout en fermant le rideau qui séparait le lit du reste de la caravane, alors qu'il l'embrassait pour la faire taire. C'est vrai que c'était plus pratique que de mettre sa main devant sa bouche! La jeune fille avait écarquillé les yeux, et une personne venait de monter dans le véhicule. S'il continuait, le coeur de la jeune fille allait exploser. Ses lèvres étaient à la fois douces et chaudes, mais son regard disait de ne vraiment pas faire de bruit. Dommage, elle aurait bien approfondit le baiser...

On entendit une plainte à travers le rideau, et la personne qu'on ne voyait pas jurait après le bout d'un mur, l'engueulant presque. Il demandait pourquoi il était là. Mais en même temps, un mur, ça se déplace pas, donc il avait été construit de sorte à ce que les gens foncent dedans. Les constructeurs peuvent être blagueurs des fois. Il sortit de la caravane en claquant la porte, permettant ainsi aux deux jeunes de se séparer.

Ils reprirent leur respiration, parce que oui, embrasser quelqu'un pendant une vingtaine de secondes sans respirer, de peur à ce que quelqu'un n'entende, c'était vraiment dur.

«- Désolé.  
- Tu fais ça à tout le monde?!  
- Mais non! Là c'était un cas d'urgence! En plus, c'est plus silencieux que la main, parce que tu baves dessus!  
- Quoi?! N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui bave!  
- ... Une main ne bave pas.»

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Ah oui, elle avait oublié... Elle se redressa légèrement en touchant ses lèvres. Son attitude nonchalante la blasait. Attends... Ce garçon venait de lui voler son premier baiser! Elle venait juste de comprendre. Oui bon, le temps que l'information monte au cerveau et qu'elle réagisse, ça faisait un peu long. Surtout quand on est embrouillé, ça met encore plus de temps!

«- Bon, je pense qu'on peut sortir maintenant, ils doivent être tous à la buvette, et ta mère doit s'inquiéter non?  
- Hm... T'as sûrement raison.»

Ils tirèrent le rideau et descendirent du véhicule en vitesse, de peur qu'une personne les voit. Ils repartirent vers le chapiteau, et Gouenji resta en retrait, il avait raison d'ailleurs. Pendant que la jeune fille allait vers les tribunes, il s'était caché derrière un siège en voyant arriver sa génitrice.

«- Alyssa, t'étais passée où?! J'ai failli appeler la police!  
- Désolée maman. Bon, on y va?  
- Tu me le redira pas deux fois, jeune fille!  
- Et bah si! Bon, on y va?»

La plus vieille des deux la regarda d'un air blasé en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur. La jeune fille se retourna vers son amie, lui chuchotant "à demain". Il lui sourit et lui adressa un signe de main. C'est alors qu'elle suivit sa mère, la tête pleine de projets pour le lendemain.

*********

Les rayons de soleil fusaient à travers la fenêtre, et cela réveilla la blonde, habillée juste d'un pyjama bleu avec des étoiles blanches. Elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus marines, s'habilla nonchalamment, ouvrit les volets. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents. Lorsqu'elle eut prit sa douche et qu'elle s'était coiffée, elle descendit les escaliers, encore la tête dans ses rêves.

«- Bonjour maman.  
- Bonjour ma puce! Tu t'es levée tard dis-donc. Tu t'es couchée à quelle heure?  
- ... Comment ça tard? Il est quelle heure?  
- Bah il est douze heures trente!»

Elle mit longtemps à comprendre, puisque son cerveau était encore un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Elle s'écria, mit rapidement ses chaussures et partit de la maison, sous le regard surpris de sa mère. Oh, elle devait sûrement avoir une urgence pour avoir failli se prendre la porte d'entrée.

Elle couru jusqu'au centre ville, attirant le regard de tout les automobilistes et des gens sur les trottoirs. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle arriva essoufflée à l'endroit où devait se trouver le cirque. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, déjà.

«- Me dites pas... Qu'il est déjà partit?»

Elle s'effondra à genoux, regardant un point invisible devant elle, où était sensé se dresser l'énorme chapiteau blanc et rouge. Elle avait imaginé toute sorte de choses qui auraient pue arriver le matin, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'était endormie tard, trop excitée par les évènements pour s'endormir. Mais elle n'avait pas prévue l'option qu'il puisse être partit. Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Était-ce un rêve? Elle vit une femme avec un enfant passer, elle les interpela donc.

«- Excusez-moi, mais le cirque est partit?  
- De quoi parlez-vous? Le cirque n'est jamais passé cette année.»

Elle rentra chez elle les sourcils froncés. Le cirque n'était pas passé? Que cela voulait-il dire? Sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme, tenant une cocotte chaude dans ces mains protégées par des gants de cuisine.

«- Et bien, Alyssa? Où étais-tu?  
- Maman! On est bien allées au cirque, hier, non?  
- ... Hein? Mais non, hier on est allées à l'étang! Le sommeil t'a embrouillé je crois.»

Alors... Elle avait rêvé? Gouenji Shuuya n'était qu'une invention de son esprit? Ce n'était que le garçon idéal qu'elle avait attendue? Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qui n'existait pas?


	13. Chapter 13

**J'ai été tué par un amour futile.**

Mes membres grandissent trop rapidement, mais en plus, ils les font deux en même temps. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se développent, les choses que je peux aimer se multiplient par trois. C'est un stimulus tellement enrichissant que cela a un impact sur ma vie de tout les jours. Ma mère caressa mon chapeau sale et troué tout en le posant sur la tête, et me demanda d'être un enfant intelligent. Mais pourquoi faire? Je n'aurais même pas les moyens de faire des études. Elle me confia à l'institutrice qui me regardait à la fois avec pitié et avec dégout. Pourquoi? Tout cela parce que je ne porte qu'un pull trop large et un short troué? Tout cela parce que je suis sale? Tout cela parce que mes chaussures n'étaient plus blanches, mais marrons? Elle n'osait même pas me toucher. Ce genre de personne me dégoutait. Tout en pensant cela, elle m'emmenait vers l'une des nombreuses salles de classe, et entra. Tout les élèves me regardaient comme s'ils étaient dans un zoo, et que moi, je faisais parti des animaux. Oui, c'est cela, j'étais comme un macaque. Comme un singe à qui l'on aurait offert une cacahuète. Ces regards là me blessaient au plus profond de moi, c'est pourquoi je regardais le sol ciré et nettoyé de la pièce.

«- Les enfants, voici Nagumo Haruya, votre nouveau camarade de classe.  
- Ça, un camarade?! »

Je serrais les poings et faisais en sorte que personne ne voit mon regard à l'aide de mon chapeau.

«- Suzuno, je ne te permet pas! Il est exactement comme vous, ses parents ont juste des problèmes financiers.  
- Là c'est pas des problèmes qu'ils ont, c'est rien!»

C'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel très patient, je m'étais donc dirigé comme un éclair sur lui, je pris le col de son pull, faisant décoller ses pieds du parquet, et avais plongé mes yeux dorés dans les siens. Il était effrayé, cela se voyait.

«- Un monstre! C'est un monstre!  
- Calme toi, Nagumo! »

Je ne les écoutais plus. Mon regard était braqué sur celui que je venais d'agresser, et cela avait vraiment l'air de le gêner. Il se débattait, mais cela ne faisait qu'intensifier mon emprise. Je méprisais ces adolescents. Ils n'avaient pas de problèmes, eux. Ils avaient de beaux vêtements, une coiffure convenable, une bonne hygiène de vie, de la nourriture en permanence... Ils avaient un avenir. Moi, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais là. La professeur tira sur mon bras, ce qui fit tomber le garçon sur les fesses. Je réprimais un sourire.

«- Nagumo, calme toi. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. »

Son expression montrait clairement qu'il le pensait. Je haïssais d'autant plus les menteurs. Or, tout les adultes que je côtoyais étaient dans cette rubrique.

«- Allez, va t'asseoir à côté de Gagella. C'est la jeune fille aux cheveux roux, au fond de la classe, côté fenêtre.»

Je me dirigeais donc vers cette partie de la classe. Mes camarades s'écartaient à mon passage, il y en a même un qui eut failli tomber de sa chaise tellement il voulait s'écarter. Ces comportements m'énervaient. Voilà pourquoi je haïssais aller au collège. Je m'assis à côté de la fameuse Gagella, qui elle, ne s'écarta pas d'un millimètre. Elle me tendit même sa main, à la grande surprise générale, et à ma grande stupeur également.

«- Je suis Gagella Sakata. Enchantée.»

Je restais là, interdit, toujours choqué par son attitude. Pourquoi ne me prenait-elle pas de haut, comme tout les autres? Je me réveillais et serra sa main. Elle était assez petite il me semble. Ses cheveux étaient plutôt longs et lisses, ils étaient roux éclatant, presque rouges sang. Son regard était azuré, très brillant. On se plongeait dedans dès qu'on le regardait. Son teint était bronzé, contrairement à tout les autres élèves de la classe. Elle n'était ni grosse, ni maigre, ni musclée. Elle était à peu près normale à première vue. Elle tourna la tête et s'adressa à nos camarades, qui étaient toujours choqués par son geste. Je pouvais entendre d'ici les : "Elle l'a touché, tu te rend compte?!" "Et s'il avait la galle?". Ces propos là me blessaient encore plus.

«- Vous avez un problème, bande de cons? Demanda-t-elle en craquant ses doigts.  
- Non non! Firent-ils en coeur tout en se retournant, un peu tremblotants.»

Je murmurais "merci" d'une petite voix, à nouveau choqué par son attitude. Elle venait de me défendre? Elle n'était pas comme eux. Il y avait un énorme faussé qui la séparait des autres.

«- Quoi? J'ai une merde sur le visage?»

J'explosais de rire. Elle l'avait dit d'un ton si sérieux, mais son regard avait l'air plutôt amusé! C'est sûrement cette alliance qui faisait que sa phrase était drôle. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de rigoler, alors cela me faisait mal au ventre.

«- Hey, meurs pas!  
- Je meurs pas. Essayais-je de prononcer entre deux rires.  
- Première fois que tu parles depuis que tu es entré! Je suis trop forte!  
- Y a pas que l'amour qui rend aveugle...»

Je souriais. Elle était plutôt marrante. Elle ne prenait même pas mal les commentaires que je faisais. La journée se passa lentement. Les gens rigolaient lorsque je passais, ils se moquaient de mon apparence et de mes habitudes de "pauvre" comme ils le disent si bien. Je soupirais d'aise lorsque la sonnerie retentit, annonçant que les cours étaient bien finis. Je rentrais donc chez moi à pieds, tout en sachant que j'habitais à dix kilomètres de cet établissement. Comme si j'étais maudit, la pluie commença à tomber alors que je courais. Je n'avais même pas les moyens de prendre le bus. Quelques kilomètres après, je m'arrêtais en essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Les seuls vêtements que j'avais collaient à ma peau pâle, et à mon corps trop maigre comparé à ceux de mon âge. Je relevais ma tête vers le ciel gris, qui semblait avoir une vraisemblance avec mon coeur. Une voiture lustrée noire, dont je ne connaissais pas la marque, passa juste à côté de moi et m'éclaboussa, ce qui fit que j'avais à présent de la boue sur moi. Je vis un regard bleu clair amusé me mépriser, et je devinais de suite de qui il s'agissait. Je pense qu'il rigolerait moins lorsqu'on sera face à face, ce "Suzuno". Je haïssais mes camarades. Ils me méprisaient, mais pourquoi? C'est juste parce que leurs parents ont de l'argent. S'ils n'en avaient pas, ils feraient moins les malins.

Je marchais, encore et toujours, sous la pluie qui me trempait. J'avais froid, mais j'avais l'habitude en hiver. J'avais faim, mais c'était le cas en permanence. J'avais mal, mais cette plaie béante qui régnait sur mon coeur ne sera jamais guérie. Le ciel semblait être de la même humeur que moi, intérieurement. Je me demande si quelqu'un, dans le monde, ressent aussi cette douleur? Si c'est le cas, sait-il comment la soigner? J'arrivais à mon "domicile" avec ces pensées, si l'on peut appeler cela "habitation" d'ailleurs. Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une petite pièce présente parmi les nombreux appartements qui la jonchaient, et qui n'était presque pas meublée. Ma mère devait encore travailler. Elle travaille le jour en tant que femme de ménage, et la nuit, en tant que péripatéticienne, même si je ne l'admet pas. Je m'assaillais en soupirant sur une chaise en bois, certainement trop grande pour moi.

«- Personne n'attend rien de moi, n'est-ce-pas? Murmurais-je, comme si il y avait quelqu'un devant moi.»

Voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne connais pas mon père : ma mère est une prostituée. Au fond de moi, j'ai vraiment honte, mais c'est ce qui lui a permit d'avoir un toit. Je me souviens qu'un jour, je lui avais dit que j'avais vraiment mal à l'endroit où est sensé être mon coeur, et elle m'avait donné des médicaments au hasard, tous sans prescriptions. Bien sûr, ils ne marchaient pas. Je n'avais même pas vérifié s'ils étaient périmés, mais cela ne changeait pas grand chose à mon malêtre. C'est vraiment embarrassant à admettre, mais avec ce genre de vie au quotidien, je n'ai pas d'argent pour aller chez le médecin. Je pense que mon coeur souffre d'une maladie sérieuse pour que je puisse être aussi mal de l'intérieur. C'est avec ces pensées là que je m'endormis sur cette inconfortable chaise en bois.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au collège, tout aussi morne que la veille. J'étais directement monté en classe, de peur d'attirer encore plus les regards. Je vis alors la seule personne qui m'eut parler jusque là m'attendre, à sa place.

«- Salut Nagu'!  
- Salut... C'est quoi ce surnom?  
- C'est plus rapide, et plus amical. Déclara-t-elle en me souriant.»

Elle reporta son regard azur sur la cour, et regarda une bande de garçon d'un mauvais oeil.

«- Regarde-moi cet enfoiré de Suzuno... Il a dit pleins de conneries à propos de toi.  
- De quel genre? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, et en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de mes cuisses.  
- Du genre que t'avais même pas les moyens de payer le bus ou de la nourriture, que tu connaissais pas ton père, que ta mère était une pute, que tu dormais dehors, et que tu te lavais jamais.»

J'écarquillais les yeux. La plupart des choses étaient justes. Comment pouvait-il savoir?! Peut-être racontait-il vraiment ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ou alors, il est tellement aisé qu'il a pu faire des recherches à mon propos.

«- Ça va pas?  
- Tout n'est pas si faux. Dis-je enfin.  
- ... Oh merde. Euh... Tu veux en parler? Je sais pas vraiment consoler les gens, mais seule ma présence pourrait suffire, non?»

Je lui fis un sourire forcé. C'est vrai que ce que je ressentais en permanence, dans mon coeur, je ne savais pas à quoi cela était dû.

«- C'est bon, je vais bien.  
- Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. Sincèrement, je pense que tu as vraiment un gros complexe d'infériorité.»

Je la regardais avec surprise. Un complexe d'infériorité, moi? C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais eu le courage de les contredire. Je pense toujours tout négativement, et je leur donne plus de valeur qu'ils n'en ont. Pour quelle raison suis-je né? C'est juste pour souffrir?

«- T'as peut-être raison. Finis-je par prononcer en baissant la tête.  
- Bien sûr que j'ai raison! J'ai toujours raison!»

Je lui souris. Je me sentais plutôt bien avec elle. Un peu comme si mon coeur était apaisé. Pas complètement, mais cela faisait du bien. Est-ce cela, le bonheur? C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas du tout comme l'idéal féminin que tout les garçons ont en tête, mais je trouvais qu'elle était parfaite à sa manière. Pour moi, je me fiche qu'elle soit grande, avec une grosse poitrine, avec un pare-choc pas possible, ou avec un beau visage. Elle suffisait à illuminer mon triste monde.

«- En fait, t'es comme une étoile. Commençais-je d'une manière un peu gênée.  
- Comment ça?  
- T'es vraiment parfaite, à ta manière. J'ai l'impression que quand je suis avec toi, ça réchauffe mon coeur. C'est agréable. C'est comme si... Tu étais ma seule et unique lumière dans le monde sombre où je réside.»

Je vis sur son visage quelques rougeurs s'installer, et elle détourna le regard. Était-elle embarrassée?

«- Soit pas si formel, je n'ai rien fais de si spécial...  
- Soit pas si modeste, tu fais quelque chose de spécial rien qu'en étant là!»

Je lui adressais un énorme sourire, pendant qu'elle me regardait, un peu surprise par l'aptitude que j'avais adopté.

«- Je... Je... Je crois que... Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi.»

Elle me regarda alors d'une manière surprise. Elle me déclara, après quelques minutes de silence, qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour s'attacher à moi. Bon, au fond je le savais. Comment aimer quelqu'un comme moi? Et pourquoi je me suis attaché à elle si rapidement? Sûrement parce qu'elle m'avait accueillie à bras ouverts. Je levais les yeux vers le ciel dégagé, et l'observait comme s'il allait me donner une réponse. Sauf qu'il commença à pleuvoir sans que je n'aperçoive les nuages qui commençaient à s'installer.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Alors que je rentrais chez moi pour manger les flageolets que ma génitrice avait préparé il y a quelques jours, une bande de garçons m'interpela. Ils étaient trois. Comme par hasard, Suzuno était dedans. Les deux autres semblaient être dans ma classe, parce qu'il me semblait les avoir déjà aperçu.

«- Et bien, "Nagu"? On est amoureux du démon?  
- Du démon? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, sans savoir de quoi il parlait.  
- Oui, la Sakata. T'es pas au courant? Vu qu'elle frappait tout ce qu'elle voyait, on lui a attribué ce gentil petit surnom! »

Je compris alors qu'il parlait de la seule fille qui m'acceptait comme je l'étais. Comment savait-il encore cela?! M'espionnait-il?! Je serrais les poings et le regardait avec fureur.

«- Et t'oses l'appeler comme cela, derrière son dos?!  
- Oh, mais elle le sait très bien! Et elle ne reste avec toi que parce qu'elle est seule en permanence, elle te méprise en réalité!  
- C'est n'importe quoi!»

Ses deux amis me tinrent par les bras, comme s'ils avaient devinés que j'allais me jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre. Je me débattais, en avançant toujours un peu plus vers Fuusuke.

«- Et si on le disait à tout le collège?  
- Qu'est-ce-que j'en ai à battre?!  
- Oh, ils peuvent trouver cela amusant! Ou alors en échange de notre silence, tu fais ce que l'on veut.  
- Tu peux toujours rêver!»

_**"Cette fille froide aux cheveux roux était toujours seule dans un coin de la classe.**_  
_**Cette fille fière aux cheveux roux qui restait seule dans un coin de la classe, j'ai été raillé et harcelé parce que je l'aimais."**_

Ce jour-là, j'étais rentré chez moi en vacillant. Il faut avouer qu'ils m'avaient bien amochés. Mon chameau n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ma tête! Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, j'avais des bleus et des égratignures partout. À quelques endroits, le sang que j'avais perdu en tombant ou en étant frappé avait déjà coagulé. J'étais, en quelque sorte, vidé de toute force, alors je m'étais affalé sur cette éternelle chaise en bois. De toute façon, ils feraient quelque chose, alors quelle solution était la meilleure? Si j'acceptais de faire tout ce qu'il voulait, quelles atrocités me demanderait-il? Si je l'ignorais, combien de personnes s'amuseraient avec moi? Et avec elle? Combien de fois serait-elle ridiculisée? J'entendais déjà les : "Oh, le misérable t'aime!", ou "T'attires que les pauvres!". Mes jambes tremblaient tellement j'étais frustré et instable.

Je reportais mon regard dans la pièce vide ou je résidais. Il n'y avait presque plus de meubles. Dans l'ordre de pouvoir vivre, dans l'ordre de pouvoir manger, j'avais vendu tellement de choses importantes. Je suppose que peu importe les années qui s'écoulent, ce grand trou ne serra jamais rempli. Je parle de mon coeur, bien entendu. Comme si cela était un réflexe, je serrais mon pull sale et trop grand pour moi à son emplacement. Je pencha ma tête en arrière tout en soupirant pour admirer le plafond à la fois blanc et gris présent au dessus de moi. Mon ventre gargouilla pour la énième fois de la journée. Je n'avais pas mangé depuis au moins quarante-huit heures, soit deux jours complets. Mais je n'avais pas d'argent pour me nourrir, et personne ne voudrait des vieux et délabrés meubles que j'avais. Cela faisait au moins une semaine que je n'avais pas vu ma mère d'ailleurs. Je me demandais si elle allait bien. Elle n'était pas absente si longtemps normalement.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et si j'étais devenu un trop gros fardeau pour elle? Et si elle était chez l'un de ses clients, et y restait pour toujours?! Et si elle m'avait oublié, ou abandonné? J'étais donc seul à jamais si c'était le cas... D'un coup, ma vue se floua, ma gorge me brulait, mon estomac me faisait atrocement souffrir, ma respiration devint saccadée, et je sentais mon coeur ralentir un peu plus à chaque minute. Je commençais à tousser, mais à ma grande surprise, je crachais du sang. La quantité qui sortait de mon oesophage augmentait au fur et à mesure que mon coeur faiblissait. Cela me faisait stresser encore plus, et j'avais peur. Peur de ce qui m'arrivait. Et surtout, peur de mourir. Car même un idiot aurait remarqué que sa tension cardiaque baissait.

D'un coup, les dernières forces qui me restaient semblaient s'évaporer, je perdis mon équilibre et tomba sur le sol froid de la petite salle dans laquelle j'habitais. Je ne pouvais même plus me relever. Alors, comme si mon cerveau voulait m'endormir, je fermais doucement les yeux, tout en régulant ma respiration.

********

«- Euh... Suzuno, t'es sûr que ça va marcher? Demanda l'un de ses amis d'un air inquiet.»

Le jeune homme interpellé se retourna et lui adressa un grand sourire tout en sortant une petite bouteille de sa poche.

«- Mais oui! Pendant qu'il était légèrement assommé, je lui ai ingurgité ce poison, comme si de rien était! Je l'ai piqué dans le laboratoire de mon père! Normalement, il doit déjà être mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
- C'est pas une grosse perte. Fit un jeune homme aux cheveux verts et mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.  
- Tu l'as dis. Et comme ça, le démon sera enfin à moi.»

Un sourire plutôt inquiétant se dessina sur son visage d'ange. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux écoutait toute leur conversation en détail, les yeux à la fois écarquillés et humides.

_**Même si une machine temporelle était construite, ou si les gens apprenaient à prolonger leurs vies d'une centaine d'année, plus rien ne serait imprévisible et amusant, n'est-ce-pas?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_«- Tu sais, mon coeur, lorsqu'il sera temps qu'il s'arrête de battre, je suis sûr qu'il aura pleinement profité de ce monde. Lorsque le temps sera venu, pour ne pas avoir de regrets, je veux continuer de sourire à tes côtés.»_

Tout était blanc. Il n'y avait rien mis à par cette couleur, ainsi qu'un chat tout aussi clair et d'un garçon aux habits semblables à cet animal. Il n'y avait aucun meubles, aucun mur, aucune matière à par un album photo. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux rouges, des yeux verts émeraudes et une peau très blanches qui se mariait parfaitement à ses vêtements. Il caressait doucement le félin à côté de lui, qui ronronnait et se roulait par terre, jouant également avec sa main. Il ouvrit l'album en souriant, et vit une photo d'une jeune fille.

Hikari rentrait dans la salle de classe en pleurant, un chat blanc inanimé dans ses bras.

«- Regarde Hiroto, voilà la pleurnicharde! Fit un garçon du nom de Haruya en rigolant.  
- C'est pas drôle.»

Le dénommé Hiroto se leva et alla rejoindre la jeune fille. Elle avait les cheveux roses foncés, presque violets, et une mèche azure les ornaient du côté droit. Ses yeux étaient verrons, ce qui attiraient les moqueries. Son oeil gauche était de la même couleur que sa mèche, et le droit était exactement comme ses cheveux. Sa peau était bronzée, et elle était assez grande sans trop l'être.

«- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda le jeune homme.  
- C-C'est cacahuète... Je l'ai retrouvé mort ce matin...  
- Drôle de nom pour un mort. Commenta Nagumo en ricanant.»

L'autre rouge se tut directement lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui adressait son ami.

«- On ne peut plus rien faire... Fit-il en soupirant. Viens, on va lui faire une tombe.»

Il l'entraina dans la cour arrière, là où était sensé se dérouler le club de jardinage, et enterra le félin qui avait fermé les yeux éternellement, et cela depuis l'aube. La jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle était vraiment sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de la mort de quelqu'un. Hiroto ne savait pas quoi faire pour atténuer ces pleurs, alors une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il lui tendit un petit objet.

«- C'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.  
- Un porte-clé!»

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, l'ouvrit et le posa dedans tout en lui faisant un grand sourire. Il était assez joli. C'était un petit lapin blanc qui ressemblait légèrement au nyan-cat. Elle sourit légèrement en le remerciant.

«- Y a pas de quoi! Je sais que mon épaule est un peu haute pour toi, mais on peut quand même pleurer dessus.  
- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu penses que je peux me confier à toi?  
- Bah ouais! »

Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête, tout en se dirigeant vers un arbre, et s'allongea contre lui.

«- Je suis toute ouïe!  
- Tu vois cette initiale? Fit-elle en montrant son poignet droit.  
- H? Comme mon prénom? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.  
- Mais non! C'est celle de mon frère décédé.  
- ... Ah merde.  
- Hm. Depuis ce jour, je suis toujours toute seule, alors je pensais que ce serait bien que je me confie à quelqu'un.  
- Ça doit être dur, non?  
- Bah un peu...»

Il la regarda longuement. Il se demandait comment son frère était mort, mais cela ne se faisait pas. Si elle s'était tatouée son initiale, c'est qu'à la fois elle l'aimait fortement et qu'elle souffrait de sa mort. Il lui tendit son petit doigt, pendant qu'elle le regardait avec surprise.

«- Très bien, alors je te promet de ne jamais te quitter! Comme ça, tu ne te sentiras plus jamais seule! Dit-il en rougissant un peu et en affichant un grand sourire.»

Elle le regarda avec surprise, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote et de serrer son petit doigt en réprimant une petite larme.

_«Aussi longtemps que mon coeur battra, je continuerais de te protéger. C'est une assez bonne raison de vivre, pour moi. Les battements de mon coeur me disent, à partir de ces sons synchronisés et de ces pensées débordantes, de ne jamais te quitter.»_

*******

Il jouait de la guitare dans un parc, ayant comme seule spectatrice Hikari qui le regardait avec admiration. Jamais elle n'arriverait à faire cela!

«- Tu sais, mon coeur, à chaque minute, toute les soixante-dix fois, "je vis" c'est ce qu'il hurle. Mais lorsque je suis avec toi, il s'accélère un peu, toute les cent-dix fois, "je t'aime" c'est ce qu'il hurle. Chanta-t-il en fermant les yeux.»

Elle pensa directement "C'est trop chou", mais au fur et à mesure de la mélodie, elle s'endormit sur l'herbe fraiche. Il le remarqua directement, et arrêta de jouer pour la regarder. Elle bavait dans son sommeil! Il réprima une envie de rigoler, sortit son appareil photo et la photographia. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait oublié de désactiver le flash, elle ouvrit donc les yeux. Elle crut mourir lorsqu'elle le vit debout, avec cet objet dans la main.

«- C'était quoi ce flash?  
- Tu t'en doutes, non?  
- T'as pas fais ça?! Demanda-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.  
- Si! Répondit-il en souriant.  
- Attends que je t'attrape! Efface ça tout de suite!»

Hiroto partit à toute allure, poursuivit par la jeune fille aux cheveux roses foncés, qui avait l'air un peu en colère. Mais il était trop rapide pour elle, alors ils coururent comme des déjantés pendant au moins vingt minutes, sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc.

«- Rend-moi ça!  
- Viens le chercher! Fit-il en montant à un arbre.  
- Espèce de singe!»

Il commença à se balancer sur une branche, comme un vrai singe, ce qui fit rigoler son amie. Mais cela la fit moins rire lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci se fissurait. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire "ouf" qu'il se retrouva à par terre, la branche recouvrant tout son torse.

«- Ça va?! Tu ne t'es pas blessé?!  
- C'est bon, c'est bon! Affirma-t-il en se redressant, et en poussant la branche. Ça m'apprendra, à faire l'idiot.»

Il avait surtout mal au dos, alors il se s'allongea par terre en respirant pleinement. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et examina ses bras, pour voir s'il ne saignait pas.

«- On dirait vraiment une infirmière!  
- Q-Quoi? N'importe quoi! Je vérifie juste que tu ne sois pas blessé...  
- C'est bon je t'ai dis, t'embête pas!»

Il lui fit encore un grand sourire, ce qui la rassura un peu.

**«Notre rencontre, s'il devait y avoir une raison, je ne sais pas si c'est le destin, mais cela ne change pas le fait que nous soyons heureux.»**

L'année passa plus rapidement qu'il n'y parait. Comme il l'avait promis, ils étaient toujours tout les deux, ce qui attisaient les rumeurs, mais ils s'en fichaient un peu. Par exemple, en été, ils mangeaient des glaces. Même que Hikari faisait toujours tomber ses boules à la vanille! Elle était plutôt maladroite. Ils allaient aux festivals ensemble, habillés en yukata. Et un jour, alors qu'il l'avait invité chez lui, elle lui avait emprunté sa guitare pour jouer, même si elle ne savait pas en faire! Tout ces souvenirs étaient merveilleux, ils étaient marrants. Cette année était drôle dans un sens.

Ils étaient à présent en automne, le temps s'était rafraichi et les feuilles des arbres tombaient. Mais qui disait automne, disait manèges! La fête foraine était installée depuis plus d'une semaine, alors ils avaient décidés de tenter la grande roue en premier.

«- Hiroto, regarde! La vue est magnifique, hein?!»

Elle était collée à la vitre, pouvant regardant ainsi toute la ville. Étant donné qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se retourna et vit qu'il était juste derrière elle, ce qui la surpris un peu.

«- Ça va pas?»

Elle se retourna complètement pour lui faire face. Il prit alors l'initiative de serrer doucement sa main dans la sienne, de mettre sa main sur sa joue et de rapprocher son visage du sien. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle devint rouge pivoine tout en fermant les yeux, et en sentant juste ses lèvres se poser contre les siennes.

_**«Jusqu'au moment où mon coeur s'arrêtera, je me demande encore combien de fois je pourrais te dire "je t'aime".»**_

Les jours étaient passés, ils allaient au lycée main dans la main en ignorant toutes les personnes qui se moquaient d'eux. Ils étaient heureux. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Un jour, alors qu'il l'attendait à la sortie de l'établissement, il tomba à genoux en suffoquant. Il serra son t-shirt si fort que ses doigts devenaient encore plus pâles que sa peau.

«- Hiroto, t'es là? Demanda-t-elle avant de s'arrêter devant lui.»

Lorsqu'elle le vit dans cet état, elle émit un cri de surprise. Tout en haletant, il prit une sorte de tube accroché à une ficelle qui elle-même était autour de son cou, ouvrit difficilement le bouchon et avala un cachet, devant les yeux de sa petite-amie qui ne comprenait pas.

- Ça va?! Qu'est-ce-qui se passe?!»

Après qu'il ait reprit une respiration normale, il se redressa en plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens, et lui prit doucement les mains.

«- J'ai eu tord de ne pas te le dire plus tôt. Suis-moi.»

Il lui tourna le dos et l'entraina vers le deuxième parc de la ville, qui jonchait une rivière. Le voyage s'était passé dans le silence. La jeune fille se questionnait, et son petit-amie se demandait comment lui annoncer. Une fois arrivés, il s'assit au bord du cour d'eau, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

«- ... J'en ai plus pour très longtemps.  
- Hein? Comment ça?  
- Mes crises se font de plus en plus fréquentes. Continua-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. J'ai des problèmes cardiaques, et mon coeur est vraiment très faible depuis une semaine.»

Elle comprit alors enfin le sens de sa première phrase, et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

«- Impossible! Non, tu ne vas pas..?  
- Si. »

Elle tomba à genoux juste derrière lui, mit sa tête sur son épaule et commença à pleurer. Il regarda le soleil se coucher avec tristesse, puis il se retourna et la prit dans ses bras.

«- Je ne veux pas! Je ne veux pas que tu meures! Ne me laisse pas!»

Elle serra son uniforme tout en pleurant, mouillant ainsi son haut. Il commença également à verser des larmes, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

«- Jusqu'à ce que les battements de mon coeur s'arrêtent complètement, je te promet de t'aimer pour toujours. Sanglota-t-il en la serrant contre lui.»

Le garçon referma l'album. La dernière photo était celle de deux silhouettes qui s'enlaçaient, juste devant le soleil couchant orangé, au bord d'une rivière. Il posa le livre à côté de lui et caressa un chat blanc qui était allongé contre sa cuisse. Il sourit, et prononça comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un : "Je t'attendrai."


	15. Chapter 15

Cette nuit là était, comme si c'était prévu, une nuit d'orage. Les éclairs rendaient l'obscurité de la ville inconnue, et les bâtiments qui se trouvaient autour de notre personnage principal avaient l'air lugubres. Les menaçants nuages présents au dessus de la métropole pleuraient. Oui, vous l'aurez compris, la pluie tombait si fort qu'on aurait dit de la grêle. Un jeune homme avec une coiffure assez bizarre marchait dans une rue, ses vêtements trempés, l'eau ruisselant de sa tête, ses chaussures blanches prenant l'eau étant donné qu'elles étaient trouées. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la route, voulant traverser, il s'arrêta en attendant que les véhicules le laisse passer. C'est alors qu'une voiture l'éclaboussa, rendant sa chemise d'uniforme transparente et tachée. «C'est pas mon jour, aujourd'hui...»

Son nom était Genda Koujirou. Il venait, il y a quelques heures seulement, d'avoir 16 ans. Malgré lui, il avait sauté une classe, ce qui faisait que ses camarades étaient plus vieux que lui. Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas cette année? Parce qu'il était délégué. Les professeurs l'avaient choisis contre son gré, et il venait de rentrer d'un conseil de classe. Maintenant, ses notes étaient trempées...

Lorsqu'il put enfin traverser la route, il se rendit dans une autre ruelle, et se mit à l'abri, sous un abri de bus. C'était, normalement, le bus qu'il prenait le soir pour rentrer chez lui. Le garçon aux cheveux marrons essora ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, ainsi que ses vêtements, et observait la pluie tomber en attendant son transport.

Il détourna son attention de ce spectacle de la nature pour regarder une jeune fille, essoufflée, qui venait de se réfugier sous l'abri. Elle avait le même uniforme que Koujirou, et, à elle aussi, son haut était transparent. Remarquant cela, il détourna les yeux en rougissant, essayant de ne pas regarder la belle vue qu'il avait. Soudainement, il sentit une pression contre lui, et vit l'inconnue le serrer dans ses bras, tremblotante.

«- K-Koujirou, j'ai peur!  
- Euh... Ouais, mais est-ce-que je te connais..?  
- C'est moi, Sarah Samford!»

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose... Ah mais oui! C'était l'une des filles de sa classe! Apparemment, celle-ci avait peur du tonnerre. Seulement, pourquoi était-elle ici aussi tard, le soir? Elle ne prenait pas son car normalement. À par s'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué... Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Il avait une grande capacité à ne pas prendre en compte de son environnement.

«- D-Dis... Je peux passer la nuit chez toi?  
- Pourquoi?!»

Il la regardait comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle posait dans un magasine pornographique. Pourquoi, cette fille aux yeux verts qu'il venait de reconnaître lui demandait de passer la nuit chez lui? Enfin, ses parents ne posaient pas problème puisqu'ils n'étaient pas là. Le travail, le travail... Cela peut ruiner la vie de famille, ça. Vive les conducteurs de camion!

«- Ç-Ça pose problème? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
- Euh... Bah non, mais pourquoi? T'as été virée de chez toi?»

Elle baissa un peu la tête, déclarant qu'elle lui expliquerait lorsqu'elle sera au chaud, et surtout au sec. Genda soupira en remarquant le bus arriver, et affirma qu'elle pouvait rester chez lui seulement cette nuit. Ils montèrent alors dans le car, ne payèrent pas puisqu'ils étaient dans un transport scolaire, et s'installèrent dans des sièges, cotes à cotes. La jeune fille regardait à travers la vitre les éclairs qui éclairaient le ciel ainsi que la ville, tressaillant à chaque bruit de tonnerre. Lui, écoutait de la musique grâce à son téléphone, tout en essayant de sécher les notes qu'il avait prises au conseil de classe. Remarquant cela, elle se tourna vers lui.

«- Oh, tu rentres du conseil?  
- Euh... Oui.  
- C'est quoi mes appréciations? Demanda-t-elle encore.  
- Élève timide, qui n'a pas assez confiance en ses capacités. Encouragements. Cita-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses feuilles trempées.  
- Oh... Je vois...»

Elle se retourna vers la vitre, et le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à l'arrêt du jeune homme, ils descendirent et marchèrent jusqu'à chez lui, encore sous la pluie. Il sortit ses clés une fois devant sa maison, et ils entrèrent.

«- Ouahh, il fait bon ici! Fit la jeune fille en ôtant ses chaussures.»

Ils enlevèrent leur manteau mouillés, et les posèrent sur un radiateur, en espérant que cela sèche. Koujirou enleva également ses chaussettes et sa chemise, et mit un t-shirt à la place.

«- Tiens, va te changer. J'aimerai pas que tu tombes malade. Dit le garçon en lui tendant l'un de ses t-shirt.  
- Ok, merci!»

Elle lui demanda où étaient les toilettes, donc il la conduit jusqu'à cette petite pièce où elle se changea. Pendant ce temps, il s'affala sur le canapé en changeant de chaine nonchalamment. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin fini de se changer, elle le rejoignit.

«- Bon... En fait... Ma mère m'a jeté dehors, parce que je m'étais disputée avec elle. J'ai eu beau sonner des milliards de fois, elle n'a pas voulu me faire rentrer. Alors, quand l'orage a éclaté j'avais vraiment peur...  
- On dirait pas tellement.  
- Chut, j'essaie juste de ne pas le montrer! Enfin, bref... Quand je t'ai vu attendre à l'arrêt de bus, j'ai ressenti un soulagement. J'avais peur de ne trouver personne en ville, mis à par des fêtards et des ivrognes.  
- Ouais, en gros, tu me traites de coincé?  
- Non, pas du tout!  
- Donc, tu t'es dis : Et si je m'incrustais chez lui?  
- J'avais pas totalement pensé ça, mais en gros, c'était un truc du style!»

Il soupira en se levant, déclarant qu'il allait chercher des pommes. Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la télévision.

«- Tu crois que je pourrais retourner chez moi?  
- Mais oui!»

Et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle s'endormit devant la télévision, alors que le garçon mangeait tranquillement sa pomme en la regardant dormir. Elle avait un assez beau visage, il fallait l'avouer. À cette pensée, il se traita lui-même de pervers en détournant le regard vers la télévision. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme la plupart de ses amis, qui bavaient dès qu'ils voyaient une fille. De vrais bouffons... Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être gentils, c'était déjà ça. Il ne put se retenir de la regarder, il tourna donc son regard vers la jeune endormie. Pourquoi la fille qu'il n'avait pas arrêté d'observer depuis le début de l'année était à présent chez lui, vêtue seulement d'un de ses t-shirt et d'une culotte? Il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce juste un hasard? Ou est-ce le destin qui avait planifié cela depuis longtemps?

Inconsciemment, il s'était penché vers elle pour lui enlever un grain de riz qu'elle avait sur la joue gauche, mais il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser. Et c'est lorsque son portable se mit à sonner qu'il sursauta, rougit d'un coup et tomba à terre. Qu'avait-il essayé de faire à l'instant?! Non non non, il n'était pas un pervers comme les autres! Enfin, il essayait d'y croire. Il prit son portable, et refusa l'appel lorsqu'il vit que c'était sa mère. C'était la première fois du mois qu'elle l'appelait, et pourtant nous étions le 20. Elle avait sûrement besoin de savoir le numéro de son grand-père.

Il éteignit donc cet objet électronique et reporta son regard vers elle tout en rougissant légèrement. Elle ne le considérait pas comme un homme ou quoi?! C'était de la folie de s'endormir dans cette tenue... Était-elle inconsciente? L'orage avait dû faire griller le peu de cerveau qu'elle avait, sans être méchante. Bref, reprenons l'histoire, je sens que je vais mourir sinon! Enfin bref, il ne voulait pas qu'elle dorme ici, surtout qu'il avait la flemme d'aller chercher une couverture. Elle pouvait très bien dormir dans la chambre d'amis, ou dans celle des parents.

Il posa ses mains chaudes sur ses épaules et la secoua un peu, histoire de la réveiller. Il ne reçut qu'un coup de pied entre les jambes, ce qui fit qu'il la lâcha pour tenir autre chose. Il cria un "Aie!" soudain, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que dans son sommeil, elle lui fasse cela. Il était plié en deux, une sorte de "position tortue" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Après cinq bonnes minutes, la douleur avait un peu diminué, il put alors se relever. Mai il sentait toujours quelque chose, alors il poussa un rire sarcastique avant de s'avancer vers la belle au bois dormants.

«- Tu vas voir, tu vas pas dormir longtemps ma belle!»

Règle n°1 : Ne jamais énerver Genda Koujirou, jamais. Il mit son bras droit sous ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux, puis il la souleva et monta rapidement les escaliers, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller à moitié.

«- Hm..? Réussit-elle à dire lorsqu'il la jeta sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.»

C'est alors qu'il se mit à califourchon sur elle, le visage légèrement déformé par la colère, ses mains tenant fermement ses épaules, et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Lorsqu'elle émergea de son sommeil, et qu'elle vit la fine distance qui la séparait entre elle et lui, elle rougit d'un coup en poussant un petit cri.

«- T-Tu fous quoi?!  
- Je me venge. J'ai faillis ne jamais avoir de descendance à cause de toi!  
- H-Hein? De quoi tu parles? Je t'ai frappé pendant mon sommeil, c'est ça?  
- T'as tout compris à la vie!  
- Ohhh, pardon pardon!»

Il esquissa un sourire mauvais, et serra encore plus son emprise sur elle, ce qui fit qu'elle eut un peu mal.

«- Tu mérites une punition...  
- Hein?! Non, j'ai pas fait exprès!  
- Je m'en fiche.»

Il approcha encore plus son visage d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet qu'elle soit aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il colla doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, elle poussa donc un hoquet de surprise en plissant des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'écarta d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux, alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

«- Pourquoi tu... Enfin... Toi... Je veux dire... Bégaya-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi je t'ai embrassé?  
- Oui...  
- Bah ça me parait évident. Je pense que je t'aime, voilà tout.  
- Comment ça tu penses?! C'est pas sûr?»

La jeune fille le regardait à la fois avec gêne et avec désespérance. Si on était amoureux, on le saurais non? Il était désespérant. Ou alors, c'était une manière pour lui de se tenir à l'abri d'un râteau.

«- Dis... Tu sais, si ta mère veut jamais te revoir, tu peux rester ici pour toujours.»

Il mit sa tête sur son épaule, sûrement pour ne pas qu'elle voit les rougeurs qui s'étaient installées sur ses joues. Elle sourit comme une idiote, un peu une imitation d'Endou Mamoru, tout en lui caressant ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête.

«- Promis, je resterais ici. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour me protéger des orages, non?»


End file.
